


Perdido na Escuridão

by Lady Anubis (Anubis)



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Angst, Complete, Japanese Folklore, Lemon, M/M, Mental Illness, Portuguese, Romance, Suspense, Yaoi, weiss kreuz - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 29,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubis/pseuds/Lady%20Anubis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Após uma missão Omi se fecha dentro de sua própria mente. Aya está decidido a salvá-lo, mas terá que confiar no telepata Schuldich. Fic vencedora do Concurso WKSecret Paradise 2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adormecido

**Author's Note:**

> **Título da ****Fic** Perdido na Escuridão

**Título da ****Fic** Perdido na Escuridão

**Anime:** Weiss Kreuz

**Casal:** Aya x Omi/Yohji x Ken/Schuldich x Nagi

**Classificação:** Yaoi/ Lemon/ Angst/Suspense/Romance.

**Autora:** Lady Anúbis.

**Beta: **Samantha Tiger Blackthorn

**PERDIDO NA ESCURIDÃO**

**Capítulo I – Adormecido**

_"Meu espírito está dormindo em algum lugar frio_

_Até que você o encontre lá_

_E o traga de volta pra casa."_

Não sabe dizer a quanto tempo está parado ali, a chuva fina molhando seu cabelo, pingos delicados de água escorrendo pelos fios cereja. Levanta a gola do sobretudo preto para proteger-se da baixa temperatura que já o faz tremer, mas isto nem se compara ao frio que tomou conta de sua alma. Não sabe se esta sua idéia vai dar certo, mas não vê mais opções. Ou confia no maldito alemão ou... Não pode se conformar em perdê-lo... Aqueles olhos... Aquelas safiras... Apagadas, sem expressão alguma... Uma forte dor oprime seu peito, uma dor indescritível.

"_Gostaria muito de fazer o tempo voltar... Con__seguir segurar sua mão... __Dizer__ Te__ amo!__"_ – Volta a pensar aquilo que o vem atormentando nos últimos tempos.

Está consciente que não pode voltar atrás, pois não há como suportar a idéia de simplesmente retornar e encontrá-lo sentado naquela poltrona diante da janela, como faz dia após dia, seu olhar perdido no vazio. Está se arriscando, pois o Schwarz não é nada confiável, mas... Tem alguma escolha?

Cada detalhe daquele dia lhe vem à memória, cada erro cometido, cada omissão... Talvez se tivesse deixado de lado seu medo de sentir, talvez ele não tivesse se fechado, fora do alcance de qualquer um deles. Muitos 'talvez', mas que nada significam depois de tudo ter acontecido. Agora está consciente dos sentimentos que dividiam sem saber, por sua culpa, que sempre o manteve afastado. E apesar de ter olhos apenas para ele, só muito tarde percebeu a profunda depressão que se escondia por trás daquele eterno sorriso. A dor que se ocultava por trás da máscara.

"_Sou o culpado... Tenho que trazê-lo de volta para a vida.__"_– Seus olhos se fecham, suas lágrimas se misturam à água da chuva que escorre por seu rosto.

"_Mitleiderregend__... Patético!__"_ – Esse pensamento passa pela mente do ruivo de olhos azuis que o observa a certa distância, mas de onde pode vê-lo e captar seus pensamentos. – "_Esse sentimento o torna fraco... __Humm__... Isso vai se__r mais divertido do que pensava!"_

**ooOoo**

Omi se movimenta na pequena cozinha com rapidez, esse trabalho se tornou parte da sua rotina e não se incomoda de cozinhar de manhã, antes de sair para a escola. Arruma a mesa com presteza, enquanto as torradas e os ovos ainda não ficam prontos. É uma refeição um tanto pesada para a hora, ainda mais no Japão, mas sabe que seus amigos não têm horário certo para o almoço e precisam de algo que os sustente. Está mais para um breakfast americano, mas assim não fica na escola preocupado se eles comeram algo, não que não tenha deixado o almoço já pronto, o que faz sempre enquanto prepara o jantar, mas o movimento da Koneko nem sempre possibilita essa escapada para esquentar o prato pronto no microondas.

"_Nossa! Eu seria uma ótima dona-de-casa!__"__ \- _Mas se este pensamento até o faz sorrir levemente, nada mais traz alguma alegria aos olhos cor de safira.

Sua vida não tem sentido... E há muito tempo! Quando pôde dizer que foi feliz? Não se lembra de sua vida antes do seqüestro, por mais que tente. Somente vislumbres de olhos como os seus, de um sorriso emoldurado por lábios pintados por batom cor-de-rosa, um perfume suave de rosas... Que lembra o aroma de Aya. Mas será que não está misturando as coisas? Não sabe dizer. Só se lembra dos anos em que foi treinado para ser um assassino.

"_Que bela lembrança!__"_\- Pensa sarcástico.

Não se lembra de alguém que já o tenha amado... De verdade. Seus amigos têm sido sua família e dariam a vida para salvá-lo, mas... Gostaria de ter alguém que ansiasse por ele, que sorrisse ao vê-lo, que o abraçasse nas noites frias e o amasse... Mesmo sabendo toda a verdade sobre quem é. Em resumo... Deseja que Aya o ame, mas sabe que a realidade é outra... E essa maldita realidade sempre foi sua inimiga. Tudo que sempre desejou sempre esbarrou nesta maldição, que sempre estivera contra ele e precisa se conformar com isso.

"_Quem sabe um dia... Eu também consigo ser feliz...__"_– Seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas, enquanto metodicamente retira as torradas, coloca-as empilhadas em um prato e as posiciona no centro da pequena mesa.

Percebe que os ovos estão começando a queimar e corre para o fogão. Sorte que os rapazes gostam deles levemente tostados, mas assim mesmo esse pequeno deslize em suas atividades diárias sempre perfeitas rouba o controle das emoções que mantém com tanta maestria. Coloca a frigideira sobre o balcão e se curva sobre ele, chorando como há muito não faz. Não sabe explicar... Seu autocontrole não tem funcionado como de costume. Sente uma grande tristeza, um desespero se apossando dele dia a dia.

"_Queria muito ser salvo pelo meu herói.__"_ – Omi ri da sua própria idiotice ao pensar isso. É tão realista e não consegue parar de pensar como um adolescente romântico cheio de hormônios!

\- Tudo bem, Omi? – A voz de Ken soa atrás dele, parado na porta da cozinha.

O moreno chegara há poucos minutos, mas o suficiente para vê-lo debruçado sobre o balcão e chorando como uma criança. Nunca o vira assim e isso o deixa assustado. O chibi é o coração da equipe, sempre o otimista que vê constantemente o lado bom das coisas... E o que presenciou na atitude do garoto, que está neste momento paralisado de costas a sua frente, não combina com aquele que é seu melhor amigo.

\- Tudo ótimo... Eu me queimei, mas... Agora já estou bem. – Ele diz se voltando, um de seus mais largos sorrisos estampado no rosto.

A surpresa fica clara no rosto de Ken, pois percebe como a mudança fora rápida, o pequeno arqueiro passando de pura frustração para alegria, como se estes dois sentimentos fossem iguais... E imediatamente pensa em todas as vezes que este sorriso surgiu no rosto bonito do adolescente e se não foi uma máscara para esconder seu verdadeiro estado de espírito.

\- Sente-se. O café da manhã está pronto. – Coloca a caneca de chocolate diante do lugar onde o ex-jogador costuma sentar.

Rapidamente Hidaka percebe que Omi não deseja falar na razão de sua crise de choro e pretende respeitar sua vontade. Senta-se, toma um gole do leite com chocolate que o loirinho faz exatamente como ele gosta e olha fixamente para o garoto, tentando decifrá-lo, enquanto toma mais um gole.

\- E o Yohji, ainda está dormindo? – O loirinho diz enquanto termina de lavar a louça que sujou, tentando deixar a cozinha impecavelmente limpa, como sempre.

\- Ele estava dormindo tão gostoso que não tive coragem de acordá-lo. – Um sorriso maroto surge em seus lábios ao lembrar da bela criatura que deixara deitada na cama que dividem.

\- ...! – Omi senta-se diante dele, um olhar curioso sobre o amigo, querendo afastar a tristeza que ainda o aflige.

\- Ken... Você é... Feliz? – Seus olhos se umedecem, esperando que pelo menos alguém possa sentir-se diferente dele.

O outro pára um instante e fica pensando em sua vida. Tudo o que vivenciou até agora parece tão distante ao se lembrar das tórridas noites que tem passado ao lado do seu loiro e... Isso o faz sorrir. Mas imediatamente percebe um vislumbre de decepção passar por aqueles olhos azuis que o observam.

\- Graças a você! – Sabe que o amigo não lamenta por sua felicidade, mas talvez por sua própria solidão. Nunca parou para pensar em como o pequeno se sentia, como faz agora. – Se não tivesse me incentivado a abrir meu coração... Estaria até hoje amando platonicamente aquele playboy.

O garoto lamenta em seu íntimo não ter a mesma coragem que tanto incentivou no amigo. Mas seus casos são diferentes! Percebera que o amor entre eles era recíproco, apenas faltava um dos dois confessar isso, só que no seu caso não há saída. Aya não sente nada e nunca sentirá... Ponto final!

\- Sabe... Acho que você devia se divertir mais. – Ken deixa o chocolate de lado, tentando dar toda a atenção para o problema que acredita ver naquele rosto. – Ser um adolescente normal e sair com os amigos.

\- Sair? Mas... – O rosto do garoto se contrai ao pensar na possibilidade de se enturmar fora do contexto escolar.

\- Claro! Você sai cedo pra escola, volta pra trabalhar na loja e depois se tranca no quarto pra estudar. – Seus olhos verdes demonstram o carinho que Ken sente por ele. – Você devia sair com gente da sua idade, se distrair... Mudar um pouco a sua rotina.

O arqueiro pensa seriamente nestas palavras, mas isto só serve para deixá-lo ainda mais chateado. Levanta-se abruptamente, ficando uns instantes de costas para o moreno. Cerra as mãos, sentindo uma profunda revolta ao ver-se encurralado como nunca antes. Volta-se para o atônito rapaz que o observa preocupado.

\- Certo Ken... E o que eu tenho em comum com eles? – Jamais usara esse tom de voz. – Enquanto eles vão ao cinema ver filmes de gangsters e assassinos... Eu vivo essas histórias em live action. Não sou um adolescente normal!

Um incômodo silêncio se instala entre eles, fazendo o moreno abaixar os olhos, sem saber o que dizer e rapidamente o garoto percebe como perdeu o controle, se esforçando para mudar sua expressão para aquela sempre feliz.

\- Desculpa... – O sorriso novamente surge, mas dessa vez desfocado aos olhos de Ken, que sabe que é apenas um truque de ilusionismo usado para enganá-lo. – Fiquei estudando até tarde... Dormi pouco.

\- Sem problema... Sei que é difícil relaxar quando levamos uma vida dupla, mas... – A preocupação fica ainda mais acentuada com as desculpas que mascaram a verdade. – Tenta se divertir... Como quando você era criança...

\- Preciso ir... Vou entrar mais cedo! – A menção a sua infância inexistente o faz sentir a necessidade de fugir, não pode mais encarar o jovem moreno. – Avisa o Aya que vou me atrasar... Tenho um trabalho pra fazer.

Ele sai tão rapidamente que não dá chance para Ken dizer nada, apenas observá-lo pegar os livros e sair. Yohji entra logo em seguida, enlaçando o namorado por trás, curvando-se e encostando o rosto no seu.

\- Devia ter me acordado! – Deposita um beijo delicado em seu rosto, mas logo percebe sua distração, sentando-se diante dele. – O que houve?

\- O Omi... Ele... – Ainda tenta processar tudo que testemunhou em palavras que resumam o que passou por sua cabeça.

\- O que tem o Omi? – Aya diz entrando na cozinha e ficando de pé ao lado dele.

\- Ele... Vai chegar mais tarde. – Não sabe exatamente por que omite parte da verdade neste momento, aquela que se refere à confusão presente no coração do chibi, porém algo na expressão do ruivo o intimida.

Volta a concentrar sua atenção no chocolate, observando o creme batido sobre ele se desmanchando, formando redemoinhos dentro da caneca... Tanta atenção do Omi para todos eles nestes pequenos detalhes, mas nunca lhes dando a chance de retribuir.

**ooOoo**

Aya havia acordado perturbado. Sonhara novamente com ele... Mais um daqueles delírios tórridos onde o pequeno o levava a loucura. Despertara assustado, temendo que os outros ouvissem seus gemidos enquanto se masturbava para aliviar toda a tensão que se apossava de seu corpo depois desses... Sonhos! Mas são apenas sonhos e isso começa a deixá-lo frustrado.

E o início do relacionamento entre Yohji e Ken não facilita muito sua vida, pois o loiro não é das criaturas mais silenciosas e os dois juntos o perturbam ainda mais. Mas ele não pode se dar ao mesmo luxo, pois é o líder, deve proteger o chibi, não desejá-lo. E decidiu não amar mais ninguém, não quer mais sofrer e ponto final! Porém seu corpo e sua mente custam a entender esse seu raciocínio e os sonhos vão se repetindo noite após noite.

Desce as escadas para a cozinha, percebendo algo estranho nas atitudes de Ken, que parece muito preocupado com algo. E o nome de Omi é sussurrado entre suas poucas palavras perdidas em pensamentos. Percebe a falta do garoto, que deveria estar sentado junto deles, contando suas coisas da escola ou das garotas que infestam a Koneko, entre risos, modo de ser que para o ruivo é apaixonante. E isso faz algo se apertar em seu peito... Uma espécie de premonição de que algo está muito errado. Mas apesar de perguntar, só recebe uma resposta evasiva do moreno, decidindo deixar para mais tarde a conversa e abrir a floricultura.

E como sempre o dia é igual, a rotina solitária de costume, onde o ruivo se refugia na mesa de arranjos, fazendo o possível para ficar bem distante das meninas que adoram tocá-los. Sorte que elas já notaram o namoro dos outros dois e agora parecem ficar ainda mais agitadas junto deles.

"_Não sei por que as garotas gostam tanto de dois homens juntos! Parece uma coisa do outro mundo e que as deixa mais excitadas que o normal... Se isso é possível!__"_ – Ele pensa observando duas garotas grudadas em Yohji, que tenta entregar um buquê para uma terceira.

Toda essa agitação o intimida. Não se lembra se gostava disso no passado, mas... Aya gostava! Ela amava festas e dançar. Costuma pensar que sua irmã é a grande razão de não querer amar, só que isto é muito injusto para com ela. Aya seria a primeira a empurrá-lo e chamá-lo de covarde por não se declarar. O fato de Omi ser um Takatori... Definitivamente isto também nem arranha a verdade. Não sabe dizer exatamente o porquê e todas as explicações que tenta explorar para justificar... Todas esbarram no vazio de sua própria covardia. Quem diria!

_"__Por que é bem mais fácil matar do que amar?__"_ – Pensa enquanto dá um profundo suspiro.

Enquanto corta o caule de algumas rosas para mais um buquê, Omi entra na loja... Acompanhado! Um rapaz moreno, alto, estilo de atleta, o segue quando passa pela porta, vestindo um uniforme igual, provavelmente um colega de escola. Isso chama a atenção de Aya, que olha fixamente para o corado Omi e o exibido moreno. Seus olhos se estreitam, tentando entender as intenções dessa incomum visita.

\- Decidimos fazer o trabalho aqui em casa... – Seus olhos evitam os violeta que o encaram. – A biblioteca estava muito lotada. Algum problema?

\- Claro que não! – Ken diz animado, percebendo que o garoto pensara em tudo que conversaram e está tentando.

Mas ao passarem pelo ruivo, sua falta de concentração e... Ciúmes... Sim, é isso mesmo... Cobram seu preço do espadachim, que acaba cortando a palma da mão com a afiada faca com a qual trabalha e rapidamente seu avental se mancha de sangue. A dor é incrível, segura por reflexo o local do ferimento, mas os olhos procuram instintivamente o pequeno que o observa, ainda mudo. Um silêncio estranho se estabelece no ambiente, como se tudo estivesse em câmera lenta.

\- Aya! – Omi então se aproxima dele, puxando sua mão para si e verificando o corte fundo que marca a mão ensangüentada.

\- Calma! Estou bem. – O ruivo puxa a mão, perturbado pela proximidade e pelo suave perfume dos cabelos dourados. – Foi um corte de nada.

O incômodo colegial puxa Omi pelo braço, uma intimidade que faz os olhos violeta faiscarem de raiva.

\- Ele está bem. – Os olhos castanhos do garoto encontram os de Aya e um profundo entendimento da situação se estabelece. O ruivo sabe qual é a intenção do rapaz e o outro fica ciente do papel do homem na vida do chibi. – Não podemos demorar. Você não tem um compromisso à noite?

\- Ah... É mesmo. – A visão do sangue de Aya o fizera esquecer da urgência deste trabalho, tendo de ser conciliado à missão que teriam mais tarde. Quase arrastado o garoto passa pela porta de comunicação para a casa, deixando o espadachim tentando conter o sangue e a raiva que o faz tremer.

**ooOoo**

Os dois garotos estão sentados no chão do quarto de Omi, em volta de uma grande cartolina onde têm de escrever slogans publicitários para divulgar um produto fictício. Essa não é uma das tarefas que o chibi mais goste, pois tem intimidade com a lógica e o raciocínio. Isto requer criatividade e o garoto acha que isto está longe dos seus talentos. Não se considera criativo. Para isso precisaria de imaginação e... Acostumara-se a pensar nas coisas de forma prática. Preferia fazer esse trabalho sozinho, como costuma fazer todos, mas a professora insistira e...

_"__Essa mestra e sua mania de colocar os __nerds__ e os..._ _Não posso ficar pensando assim... Isso é preconceito!__"_ – Mas infelizmente tem de concluir que essa didática não funciona muito bem.

Acabou com o capitão do time de futebol. Não que Kaoru não seja um garoto legal, mas... Duvida que ele vá ajudar. Prefere trabalhar sozinho. Quem sabe não tivesse a ajuda de Yohji... Ele tem uma mente criativa. Percebe que a presença de Kaoru coloca qualquer criatividade sua em OFF... E ainda tem a sua preocupação com Aya. Aquilo não foi um pequeno ferimento, podia ver o sangue saindo em profusão... Mas o espadachim é durão demais para admitir que sente dor... Que sofre... Que ama...

_"__Droga! Se eu continuar a pensar no ruivo não termino essa porcaria de slogan nunca.__"_ – Omi se repreende mentalmente ao pegar-se pensando em Aya novamente.

\- Fiquei surpreso com seu convite pra fazer o trabalho na sua casa. – Kaoru está diante dele. – Há tanto tempo estudamos juntos e você sempre evitou se aproximar dos colegas fora da escola.

\- É que... – O que dizer ao garoto? Que não tem amigos por que leva uma vida dupla? Que à noite mata pessoas?

Mas Kaoru não lhe dá tempo para qualquer explicação, já tendo tirado suas próprias conclusões sobre a mudança de comportamento do loirinho. O rapaz se aproxima ainda mais, segurando o rosto assustado do garoto, tomando-lhe os lábios sem pedir licença. Omi tenta reagir, mas o moreno rapidamente força seu corpo sobre o dele, fazendo com que se deite no chão e o peso do capitão do time é sentido, enquanto ele ainda o beija, sua mão descendo por seu peito, passando por baixo de sua camiseta e tocando sua pele. O garoto não quer essa invasão, mas não consegue empurrar o rapaz mais forte e demonstrar como isso o incomoda.

\- Desculpe... – Uma voz forte vem da porta entreaberta, os dois voltando os rostos e se deparando com Aya parado. – Mas se queriam fazer isso... Deviam ter fechado a porta.

O ruivo diz isso já saindo, sua mente fuzilando de ressentimento e mágoa.

_"__Todos os pudores que eu sempre tive... E ele... Ali... Com aquele rapaz que nunca vi e de quem nunca ouvi falar...__"_– A mente do ruivo está em fogo enquanto caminha pelo corredor.

O arqueiro dessa vez se arma de toda a sua habilidade e empurra Kaoru com toda a força. Sente nojo dele e do que tentara fazer. Levanta depressa, deixando o outro desconcertado para trás, ainda sentado no chão, tentando disfarçar a excitação que já está aparente. Corre pelo corredor, conseguindo alcançar o ruivo quase na escada, segurando seu braço com força, fazendo com que este se volte e o encare.

\- Não é o que parece... – Ele tem lágrimas nos olhos, temendo que o homem a sua frente faça mau-juízo dele.

\- Tem razão. – Há algo de furioso em sua voz e em seus olhos, o que assusta o pequeno, que solta seu braço. – Você não é o que parece.

O espadachim desce a escada sem nem sequer olhar para trás, deixando um garoto paralisado atrás de si.

\- Eu quero sumir! – As palavras saem em desespero, pela mente de Omi passando todas as coisas ruins que lhe aconteceram e como seu destino nunca está em suas mãos.

Tudo se precipita e desmorona quando se sente seguro... Novamente a dura realidade mostrando sua verdadeira face. Ele se encosta à parede, suas pernas tremendo, a respiração descompassada, leva as mãos à cabeça, sabendo que ainda tem que despachar o garoto em seu quarto, temendo que a raiva de Aya não seja passageira. Se coloca completamente de pé, respirando fundo, os ombros caídos, um sentimento de derrota minando sua resistência. Uma profunda tristeza, maior do que tudo que já sentiu, toma conta de sua mente, algo que não tem controle, que vem naturalmente, mas que o curso dos eventos só faz piorar. Entra no quarto, se deparando com Kaoru ainda sentado no chão.

\- Sinto muito... – O rapaz se levanta, aproximando-se dele devagar. – Como você nunca... Achei que estivesse interessado em mim.

\- Você poderia ter conversado comigo, mas... – O loirinho se afasta da mão que o moreno estende para tocar seu rosto. – Preferiu forçar a barra sem saber se eu queria.

Não há nada mais a ser dito, Kaoru abaixa a cabeça e se retira, sabendo que não há condições de concluir o trabalho, deixando Omi sozinho no quarto, o olhar perdido na lembrança daquele último olhar reprovador. Uma forte dor no peito o faz se sentir oprimido, sozinho e sem futuro.

**ooOoo**

As luvas sem dedos vão sendo vestidas devagar, há um silêncio profundo no quarto, na penumbra olhos azuis tristes observam o vazio. Há uma sensação estranha passando por todo o seu ser, como se pressentisse que algo está para acontecer esta noite.

_"__Como se não bastasse tudo que já aconteceu nessa porcaria de dia.__"_ – Veste os casacos, primeiro o branco de capuz, depois o preto, verificando os dardos e a besta, o equipamento que planejou usar nesta missão. Na verdade, não é uma das mais complicadas, com todos os detalhes calculados milimetricamente por ele, prevendo os possíveis imprevistos e tendo soluções para todos eles, mas aquela sensação persiste... Sempre vindo em sua mente que algo vai dar errado.

Vê então o ruivo passando diante da sua porta aberta, parando diante dela, de lado, a cabeça baixa e o olhar se lançando até ele devagar, como se quisesse dizer algo, mas não tivesse coragem. E este olhar brilha, nervosamente, sem deixar claro o que sente com relação aquilo que presenciou. Aya encara aqueles olhos tristes, e não havia notado, mas agora se dá conta... Quando fôra a última vez que o vira sorrir daquela forma que tanto ama ou parecer realmente feliz com algo? Sente-se mal, pois como dizer que sente algo por alguém e não reparar em suas sutis mudanças? Devia ter percebido a diferença entre Omi e a máscara que ele vinha usando ultimamente. Só agora...

\- Omi... – Não sabe muito bem o que dizer. Talvez seja melhor deixar para mais tarde e então dizer o que sente de verdade... Mesmo que o garoto simplesmente diga que não gosta dele dessa forma. É um risco que corre, mas não pode mais viver assim.

Os olhos de safira se voltam para ele, esperando algo, não sabendo muito bem o que, mas já com a certeza que é uma esperança vã.

– Já está pronto? – Aya desvia de seu olhar. – Precisamos ir.

**ooOoo**

Os olhos violeta continuam a encarar o corpo do homem que acabou de matar, caído no chão, sobre uma poça de sangue. Por mais que tenha aprendido a superar, sempre observa uma última vez, para não esquecer este rosto. Todos eles devem ser lembrados, pois não se tira a vida de alguém como se ele não fosse nada. Deve pelo menos isso a eles, mesmo que não mereçam. Permanece atento a tudo, pois Bombay continua ali, fazendo a sua parte, puxando todas as informações do computador do traficante de mulheres. Com seu laptop pode descobrir todas as casas onde estão as garotas, trazidas principalmente da Ucrânia, que abastecem o mercado de prostituição de todo o país. Essa informação é vital, pois pode significar a vida ou a morte para muitas delas, e será enviada anonimamente para a polícia.

Balinese e Siberian já neutralizaram os capangas e a fuga será fácil, mas devem evitar as câmeras de segurança que ficam nas entradas. Entraram pela clarabóia do local, descendo por uma corda, e sairão pelo mesmo local. Tudo limpo e sem serem vistos pelos possíveis sócios ou cúmplices desse importante chefão. Assim que o download é concluído, o chibi apaga qualquer sinal de que as informações foram acessadas e faz sinal para o líder dos Weiss. Podem e devem partir antes que notem algo de errado e mais capangas venham verificar esse armazém, guarda seu laptop na mochila e a coloca nas costas, saindo correndo logo atrás de Abyssinian, na direção do ponto de encontro.

Sem trocar qualquer palavra, os quatro se aproximam da corda, ainda no mesmo local onde haviam deixado. O espadachim vai primeiro, preparado para qualquer surpresa que possa estar esperando por eles quando chegarem ao telhado. E subindo pela corda algo o perturba, mas não consegue dizer o que... Aquele mesmo pressentimento que o vem deixando preocupado o dia todo. Ao chegar ao fim da corda, sai pela clarabóia com cuidado, verificando qualquer movimento suspeito e convencido de que é seguro faz um sinal para que os demais o sigam com rapidez.

O playboy sobe pela corda com dificuldade, afinal, são dez metros de altura para escalar! Odeia fazer isso, pois esse tipo de exercício não é o seu forte. Para sair o ruivo lhe estende a mão, esquecendo-se completamente que está ferida e o esforço para puxá-lo faz com que volte a sangrar. Aproxima-a do peito, tentando suportar a dor, mas ao mesmo tempo fica atento ao garoto que já sobe pela corda.

Omi vai subindo com facilidade, apoiando os pés na corda, acostumado que está em se colocar em locais altos para conseguir melhores alvos para suas armas. Segurando-a com as luvas tem mais firmeza e avança rápido. Ken segura a ponta em baixo, emprestando-lhe ainda mais agilidade. Sua maior dificuldade está na mochila, que pesa em suas costas e teima em escorregar de seu ombro.

Quando está próximo do fim, a alça da mochila cede perigosamente, correndo o risco de cair, colocando em perigo toda a informação inestimável que contém. Ele solta uma das mãos, procurando ajeitar melhor a bolsa, colocando-a em segurança. Só que ao voltar-se vê um capanga sobrevivente aproximando-se de Ken por trás.

\- Siberian... – Seu grito ecoa por todo o armazém vazio. – Cuidado!

Mas seu movimento o desequilibra, perdendo o contato dos pés com a corda, ficando seguro apenas por umas das mãos.

\- Omi! – Ken percebe rapidamente o apuro em que o amigo está sem poder fazer nada, pois tem que rapidamente se defender do ataque do capanga, que o ataca com uma barra de ferro. A luta entre os dois vai se desenrolando, quase alheia ao que acontece no alto da corda.

Aya estende a mão para o garoto, seus olhos se encontrando, o medo de ambos claro em suas pupilas. O pequeno tenta alcançar a mão estendida com a sua livre, sentindo que aquela que o segura na corda está escorregando. Chega a tocar os dedos finos do espadachim por várias vezes, mas estes sempre lhe escapam. Sente então que consegue segurá-los, sorrindo para o seu herói, mas... A mão que o sustenta finalmente se solta, deixando-o pendurado apenas pela mão fina.

Vê que Yohji segura o corpo de Abyssinian, os dois o puxam com toda a força que têm, mas a gravidade e todo o equipamento que carrega aumentam seu peso. A expressão de dor no rosto do ruivo é terrível, o sangue de sua mão começando a escorrer pelo braço de Omi... E este mesmo sangue vai tornando o contato entre suas mãos escorregadio, os dedos pequenos lutando para se segurar, mas não conseguindo. Os olhos dos dois não se desviam, os violeta em desespero, tentando transparecer calma para não alarmá-lo, mas... O medo está presente.

\- Omi... Por favor... Não solta. – A voz soa súplice, marcada por um toque de dor, enquanto tenta segurá-lo com sua outra mão também, já que Balinese apóia seu corpo, porém sem sucesso.

A terrível realidade novamente vem cobrar seu preço, é a única coisa que o garoto consegue pensar. Seus olhos se enternecem com a visão daqueles violetas que parecem sofrer mais do que poderia esperar. Ele... O herói que sempre quis para salvá-lo... Salvá-lo da vida que levam e da solidão que o oprime. Mas agora... É o fim de tudo.

Yohji olha por cima do ombro do amigo, vendo um atônito Ken lá embaixo, ainda lutando com o capanga, mas logo desferindo um golpe com as suas armas que praticamente abre o peito do oponente. Fica uns segundos parado, ofegante, ainda sem saber muito bem o que fazer em seguida.

\- Ken... Tenta subir pela corda... – O loiro desperta o seu namorado.

Então o moreno percebe que agora pode subir sem desequilibrar ainda mais o garoto, pois no momento ele já não segura mais a corda. Prontamente o jovem atleta começa a subir, o mais rápido que consegue, aproximando-se do garoto a ponto de conseguir tocar seus tênis.

\- Omi... Não... – Aya grita ao perceber que os dedos vão escapando completamente de sua mão.

\- Desculpa... Te amo... – Os olhos azuis tristes vão se afastando enquanto ele cai, passando por Ken que não consegue segurá-lo.

O líder dos Weiss fica paralisado, seus olhos fixos no garoto caído no chão do armazém. Aquele maldito pressentimento... Isso o impede de se mover, pensando em que sempre protelara tudo para mais tarde, mas agora ele pode não existir mais. Toda a movimentação de seus companheiros parecendo em câmera lenta, sua mão no ar, ensangüentada, guardando ainda a impressão dos dedos que nos sonhos o deixavam ensandecido. As últimas palavras... "Te amo"... Ecoando em sua cabeça, sofrendo por tudo que poderiam ter se não fosse tão covarde.

**ooOoo**

Koneko no Sume Ie - Um mês depois.

\- E o que o médico disse? – Diz Manx parada na porta do quarto de Omi.

Observa a triste cena, o garoto sentado em uma poltrona observando a janela, ou pelo menos parece observá-la, pois seus olhos estão apagados, vazios de sua essência. O ruivo está sentado no chão a sua frente, segurando-lhe a mão pequena, como se esse toque pudesse trazê-lo de volta.

\- Ele está catatônico, em algo que o médico chamou de estupor. – Yohji fala a seu lado, uma expressão abatida. – Não é nada físico, mas a pancada na cabeça, aliada à depressão... E nós notamos como ele andava triste e... Não fizemos nada!

Há uma culpa carregada nestas palavras. Culpa... O sentimento que os vêm assombrando desde aquela noite no armazém.

– O doutor acha que ele se fechou na própria mente para se manter seguro. – Sua voz fraca, um pouco trêmula, sempre pensando que se Aya não o tivesse ajudado a sair, não teria aberto o ferimento na mão do ruivo e este conseguiria segurar o chibi. A culpa... De novo.

Somente agora a moça olha atentamente para o loiro. Sua beleza incomum ainda está ali, mas apagada por uma sensação de derrota. Sabe como os três vêm se desdobrando para cuidar do garoto e sente-se comovida com isso.

\- E não tem um remédio pra isso? – Ela pergunta, mas já sabendo que se houvesse eles já teriam usado.

\- Como é psicológico... – O playboy lança um leve olhar para os dois no quarto praticamente no escuro. – O médico queria interná-lo numa instituição, mas... O Aya o pegou no colo e saímos de lá no meio da noite.

\- E vocês estão tentando trazer ele de volta... – Ela também olha para Omi, custando a crer que aquele 'boneco' sem vida já foi o sorridente chibi.

\- O garoto obedece aos estímulos mecânicos... Senta, deita, come, mas... – Estas palavras soam com toda a tristeza que a moça acredita que os atingiu. – A consciência dele... Sua essência não está presente.

Ela nem sabe muito bem o que dizer, pois numa situação dessas, palavras são desnecessárias. Já estão nisso há algum tempo, todo esse esforço cobrando dividendos no estado físico e emocional deles. A organização nada pode dizer, pois os Weiss continuam a desempenhar a sua função, tão eficientes como sempre, somente lhes faltando a precisão, que era trabalho do Omi.

\- Preciso pedir que vocês tomem um cuidado redobrado nas próximas missões. – Manx diz, puxando Yohji para o corredor. – Depois que entregaram aquelas informações à polícia...

\- Informações que o Omi salvou com o próprio corpo... – O amigo não esperaria nada menos que isso vindo do chibi.

\- Pois ele salvou muitas garotas... Mesmo que o preço tenha sido alto. Mas... – Manx não tem muito tempo e precisa alertá-los. – A rede de prostituição foi desmantelada, mas os russos viram vocês nas câmeras...

\- Não podíamos tirar o garoto de lá pela corda! – Yohji sente a necessidade de justificar a decisão perigosa que tomaram naquele momento.

\- Eu sei disso... – Ela toca a mão fria do loiro. – Mas aqueles caras estão atrás de vocês, querendo vingança. Tomem muito cuidado... Por favor.

A moça abaixa a cabeça, sentindo uma profunda aflição, querendo poder fazer mais, mas sabendo que, como eles, nada pode fazer. É o tempo que dirá se o garoto vai voltar, mas neste caso sabe que pode ser permanente. Sai sem nada dizer, descendo as escadas e cruzando com Ken saindo da cozinha. Passa a mão pelo rosto cansado do moreno e vai embora.

Ele fica alguns minutos, parado ali, encostado ao batente da porta sentindo um profundo cansaço, sem conseguir lembrar quando foi a última vez em que não se sentiu assim. Sobe as escadas devagar, encontrando Yohji ainda parado no corredor, encostado na parede. Pára diante dele, encarando o exausto loiro, que levanta devagar os olhos verdes, um raro sorriso surgindo em seus lábios. Ken o puxa para si, abraçando-o apertado, sentindo-se plenamente correspondido.

\- Não sei como eu enfrentaria tudo isso sem você. – O playboy diz, os lábios tocando de leve o pescoço do moreno.

Os lábios dos dois se tocam, primeiro de forma doce, logo se tornando ainda mais apaixonado, seus corpos se aproximando em uma urgência, uma ânsia de sentirem-se juntos e seguros. Mas se afastam rapidamente, pois sabem que Aya está ali no quarto e... Yohji toca o rosto amado do seu atleta, adorando todos os detalhes que o fizeram se apaixonar por ele, seus belos olhos, a boca sensual, a expressão inocente, intocável, apesar da vida que levam.

\- Não podemos deixá-lo ficar o dia todo ali. – Ken diz preocupado.

Os dois entram devagar no quarto, juntos, percebendo um suave movimento do olhar do espadachim para eles, mas que rapidamente volta a encarar o rosto juvenil sem expressão. Os amigos observam-no aflitos, pois ele está mais magro, olhos encovados, expressão triste. Este sentimento ele tem sido incapaz de disfarçar com a frieza. Eles sentam na cama, ficando de frente para Aya sentado no chão.

\- Você precisa dormir e comer. – Ken diz quase em um sussurro.

\- Estou bem. – Ele diz sem olhar para os dois. – Não temos nenhuma missão hoje... Vou ficar por aqui.

\- Deixa disso... – Yohji se levanta, pois tudo isso o faz sofrer ainda mais. Precisa trazê-lo a razão, pois ele é o líder e tem de se manter de pé. – Todos estamos sofrendo, mas nossa vida têm de continuar.

Fala exaltado, como o namorado nunca o vira, pois ver o amigo assim o deixa doente.

– E se ele nunca voltar? Você vai morrer junto? – Suas palavras atingem o ruivo como tiros, fazendo-o levantar e encarar o rapaz. Seus olhos faíscam de raiva, parecendo um animal ferido, anda até o loiro e fica tão perto que este tem de recuar alguns passos, pois a expressão do rosto magro o deixa com medo.

\- Eu devia te socar agora... – Aya parece nem respirar.

\- Chega! – Ken se coloca entre eles, temendo que a briga entre os dois seja inevitável. Encara os olhos violeta bem de perto. – Apesar de nenhum de nós desejar isso... O Yohji está certo. Você precisa reagir... Talvez o Omi precise de você pro resto da vida.

A derrota se estampa no rosto do ruivo, como se as palavras do amigo o ferissem, tirando toda a esperança de seu coração. Afasta-se deles, encostando-se junto à janela, observando as pessoas passando pela rua, apressadas e sem noção do drama que vive.

\- A culpa foi minha... – Aya diz tão baixo que os outros quase não o escutam.

\- A culpa não foi sua! – Yohji reage, ainda exaltado.

\- Claro que foi. – O ruivo se volta para ele, dessa vez fala tão alto quanto o loiro. – Eu fui incapaz de segurar a mão dele. A única vez que podia ter feito algo por ele e...

\- Quer falar de culpa? – Novamente os dois parecem sair do controle. – Se eu não fosse preguiçoso e tivesse treinado mais subir a corda... Eu reabri o seu ferimento... Fui eu o culpado.

\- Vamos parar os dois! – Ken sabe que tem de ser a voz da razão neste momento, apesar dele também se sentir culpado por não ter subido na corda assim que se livrou do capanga. – Nossa culpa foi tão somente não ter percebido a depressão do chibi e... Termos nos deixado enganar pelo eterno sorriso de 'tudo bem' dele.

Omi curvado sobre a bancada da cozinha chorando não sai da memória de Ken, que senta na cama, ainda lembrando que deveria ter dividido essa sua constatação com os amigos naquela manhã e o garoto nem teria ido com eles naquela missão.

\- Eu era a causa da depressão dele. – Os olhos violeta voltam a observar as opacas safiras que encaram a janela. – Covarde! Covarde! Amei o Omi desde o primeiro instante em que o vi, mas... Tinha tanto medo.

Ver o heróico espadachim admitir seu ponto fraco, aquilo que ele tentava disfarçar com a eterna frieza e mau humor, é muito triste. Sua 'armadura brilhante' se torna tão opaca quanto os olhos de Omi.

\- Ele me amava... – Abaixa os olhos, procurando esquecer as safiras tristes se afastando tão depressa. – E fui tão duro com ele naquele dia...

O ciúmes o inflamara de tal forma ao vê-lo deitado no chão com AQUELE... Não gosta nem de lembrar, mas... Se tivesse parado para pensar teria percebido que Omi não estava retribuindo o beijo do colega, sendo claro que...

_"__Fui um idiota! E o meu desprezo!__"_ – Nem gosta de pensar em como aquilo deve ter afetado ainda mais o já deprimido garoto.

\- Todos temos nossa parcela de culpa, mas... Não vai adiantar nada ficarmos revivendo isso pra sempre. – Yohji diz um pouco mais calmo. Na verdade, dói demais ver Aya desse jeito. – Se houvesse uma forma de entrarmos na cabeça dele nós podíamos trazê-lo de volta, mas... Não há.

Os olhos violeta se erguem e o encaram arregalados. Aquelas palavras fazem com que Aya perceba a resposta óbvia. Há sim uma forma de entrar na mente do Omi e fazê-lo sair... Uma forma extremamente perigosa, mas a única possível.

\- Tem sim. – Ele sussurra olhando para Yohji, mas sem realmente vê-lo.

\- Ahn? – Os dois amigos dizem em uníssono.

\- Tem uma forma de entrar na mente do Omi. – Dessa vez ele realmente os encara, a decisão clara em seus olhos.

Os dois se entreolham sem compreender, mas, de repente, os olhos verdes de Yohji se voltam para o espadachim, finalmente entendendo suas palavras.

\- Não acredito que você está cogitando em... – Há descrença em sua voz. – Só pode estar brincando!

\- É a única forma. – A decisão parece irredutível, como se fosse a 'tábua de salvação' que tanto procurava.

\- Do que vocês estão falando? – Ken fica se sentindo excluído, pois ainda não consegue entender.

\- Ele não é de confiança. – O loiro se perde em lembranças dolorosas. – Você sabe que eu quase enlouqueci quando ele entrou na minha mente quando os enfrentamos da última vez. Ainda tenho pesadelos terríveis até hoje.

Finalmente Ken percebe do que os dois estão falando, sabendo muito bem que Yohji acorda suado e assustado toda vez que sonha com Schuldich e seus jogos mentais. Olha para Aya sem acreditar que ele teria coragem de confiar uma tarefa dessas ao telepata alemão.

\- Você quer deixar o miserável entrar na mente do Omi? – O moreno nem quer ouvir a resposta, pois isso o revolta profundamente.

\- Não vou deixá-lo entrar sozinho! – Sabe que a preocupação deles é legítima, mas... Não tem escolha. – Eu vou com ele.

\- O quê? – Dessa vez a indignação volta ao rosto do loiro. – E como pretende que ele aceite isso? Acha que vai querer nos ajudar?

\- Tenho um bom dinheiro guardado. – Encosta-se à parede, cansado demais. – Ele é um mercenário e só recebe depois de concluído o serviço... Mesmo que não der certo.

\- Não sei não... – Yohji passa a mão pelos cabelos dourados do garoto sentado na poltrona. – É perigoso demais.

Aya volta a se aproximar da janela, sabe que os dois têm razão, pois o Schwarz é uma das pessoas mais traiçoeiras e perigosas que conhece, tendo um especial prazer em brincar com a mente dos Weiss. Fez isso com Omi e torturou Yohji naquela fracassada missão que todos não conseguem esquecer, mas ele é o único que tem poder suficiente para entrar na mente do garoto levando-o junto. Olha para o rosto sem expressão, lembrando de seu sorriso e alegria, coisas que não existem mais. Isso lhe dá forças.

\- Vale a pena. – Seus olhos se enchendo da esperança de ver novamente o brilho dessas safiras. – E se acontecer algo comigo... Não me importo.

Os amigos desejam lhe dizer mais alguma coisa, convencê-lo a desistir de sua idéia maluca, mas não têm coragem. Como podem tirar dele esse momento de esperança que se tornara tão raro na vida do espadachim? Yohji chega a levantar, decidido a demovê-lo dessa decisão, mas então a campainha toca lá embaixo... Talvez Manx tenha esquecido alguma coisa. Ken já se ergue, porém Aya anda até ele e segura seu braço.

\- Deixa que eu vou. – Ele diz quase em um sussurro, já saindo, sua figura exausta assustando os dois companheiros.

Desce as escadas devagar, sem muita vontade de ver ninguém, mas precisando sair um pouco do quarto do Omi para poder pensar melhor em seu plano. Chega até a porta e a abre, paralisando ao ver Kaoru, o garoto moreno que beijou o chibi, bem ali na sua frente.

\- O-oi... Sei que o Omi está doente... – O rapaz está profundamente sem graça ao perceber o olhar satânico do ruivo a sua frente. – Ensaiei... Ensaiei... E decidi vir vê-lo.

\- Você não tem um pingo de vergonha nessa sua cara mesmo, não é? – Aya diz isso tão baixo que é quase inaudível.

\- Ahn? – Kaoru pensa em sair correndo, mas suas pernas parecem congeladas.

\- Por sua causa eu o fiz sofrer. – O ruivo tem consciência que a maior culpa foi sua, mas não pode perder a oportunidade de acabar com o miserável que tentou forçar o Omi. – E isso me dá uma vontade louca de te fazer sofrer também.

\- O quê? – Os olhos do rapaz se arregalam, pavor tomando conta de todo o seu ser. Percebe que aquele rosto demoníaco seria capaz de fazer o que diz.

\- Furar seus olhos... Quebrar suas pernas... – Os olhos de Aya parecem percorrer uma lista imaginária de possibilidades. – Ainda não decidi o que fazer...

\- Não foi por mal... – Suas mãos segurando na barra da jaqueta para que o outro não perceba a tremedeira.

Aya se aproxima ainda mais do garoto, tão perto que este pode sentir o hálito quente em seu rosto, dando uns passos para trás, desejando correr, mas sabendo que não consegue. O espadachim o segura pela camiseta.

\- Eu amo o Omi e ninguém... Você ouviu bem? NINGUÉM machuca o meu chibi. – Tenta se segurar para não bater no rapaz. – Se afasta dele ou... Posso ser MUITO perigoso.

\- ...! – Kaoru engole em seco.

\- E... Some daqui. – Solta o garoto e fecha a porta em seu rosto. Encosta nela e sorri, sentindo uma satisfação indescritível, mas... Lembra da expressão vazia do chibi e se sente culpado por esse momento em que se sentiu feliz com a vingança. Isso só faz com que tenha ainda mais certeza de sua resolução. Vai salvá-lo a qualquer custo.

**ooOoo**

\- Bela noite para um encontro! – A voz rouca e de sotaque alemão faz Aya se voltar.

Os dois homens se encaram. O cabelo ruivo do espadachim está completamente molhado ao encontrar o telepata, emprestando-lhe uma aparência ainda mais feroz do que de costume. Schuldich veste um sobretudo branco, deixando-o aberto, a camisa de seda preta quase completamente desabotoada. Há uma clara atitude de enfrentamento entre eles, mas com a cautela de quem sabe o quanto o outro é perigoso.

\- Não venha com gracinhas! – Os olhos violeta se estreitam, cada vez mais desconfiados. – Temos negócios a tratar.

\- Você é muito sem graça, Weiss... – O enfado carregando ainda mais sua voz. – Muito bem. Do que se trata? É por causa do garoto?

\- Como você... – O espadachim o olha com raiva, pois ouvir Schuldich falar do seu chibi lhe revira o estômago.

\- Ora, ora... – Há certa satisfação em mostrar ao inimigo o quanto os Schwarz são melhores que eles. – Não há nada que vocês façam que nós não saibamos.

Ele circula o local onde o líder dos Weiss está parado, querendo intimidá-lo ou irritá-lo, a primeira coisa que acontecer. É assim que desarma suas vítimas antes de penetrar em suas mentes, mas percebe que a expressão dele permanece imutável, mantendo sua mente fechada para seus joguetes. Só que sabe que seu ponto fraco está ali, esperando que o telepata o encontre e use para enfraquecê-lo.

\- E como ele está? – Sorri sarcasticamente. – Soube que o gostosinho está doente! Pena... Sempre tive deliciosas fantasias com ele.

\- Cala a boca! – Aya perde o controle e segura Schul pela gola do sobretudo.

Um sorriso vitorioso surge no rosto germânico, sabendo que o atingiu da forma que desejava. Ele fica alguns minutos ali, saboreando os sentimentos do Weiss com relação ao garoto. Cada detalhe do seu amor... Da culpa... Das noites de sonhos eróticos... Do medo de sentir... Isso lhe fala mais de Fujimyia do que tudo que sabe sobre sua vida.

Mas rapidamente Aya percebe o seu ardil e se afasta, acalmando-se e assumindo sua habitual frieza, fechando sua mente por completo e com isso bloqueia a intromissão do homem a sua frente, expulsando-o de seus pensamentos, afastando-o de seus sentimentos.

\- Chega de enrolação. – Fala de forma forte e decidida. – Então se você sabe do caso... Não preciso perder tempo explicando. Aceita a proposta ou não?

\- Sua oferta é muito tentadora... É muito dinheiro! – Os olhos azuis parecem analisar cuidadosamente a noção de ter tanto dinheiro em suas mãos. – Claro que Crawford pode não gostar que eu lucre free-lance...

\- E ele precisa saber? – Os olhos de Aya se tornam maliciosos.

\- Claro que não. – Sorri tão malicioso quanto o outro ruivo... Não! Muito mais... Como somente ele consegue ser. – Vou ajudar a resgatar o seu garotinho...

Enquanto os dois deixam o local, Aya sendo seguido de perto por Schuldich, desaparecendo na noite escura e chuvosa, os orbes azuis se voltam para trás. Ali, na obscuridade, onde estivera antes de se aproximar do Weiss, brilhantes olhos azul-escuro encontram com os dele. O telecinético sente satisfação porque os planos deles seguem como o programado, mas não há contentamento nenhum pelo que pretendem fazer.

**ooOoo**

Os dois ruivos seguem pelo corredor escuro. Schul se incomoda com o cheiro de mofo, não sabendo qual a necessidade deles terem trazido o garoto para cá, quando os Schwarz estão cansados de saber que moram na floricultura. Seguem por aquele lugar fétido, um prédio abandonado nos arredores da cidade, se aproximando de um dos quartos do velho hotel, onde podem ver uma luminosidade tênue. Aya entra primeiro, encontrando Yohji ainda com Omi no colo, enquanto Ken arruma uma velha cama com lençóis limpos. O alemão pára na porta, logo atrás dele. O estado do pequeno Weiss impressiona... Seus olhos azuis estão parados, sua expressão vazia.

\- Vocês capricharam nas acomodações! – Diz olhando para o quarto iluminado por muitas velas.

\- Por quê? – Yohji fala com a voz carregada de puro ressentimento. – Queria um hotel cinco estrelas?

Os dois se encaram. Schul sente que o último encontro deles não foi superado e... Nota algo mais. Sorri malicioso olhando do loiro para o ex-jogador.

\- Nós temos novidades! – Solta uma risada libidinosa que faz a expressão de Ken fechar no mesmo instante. – Dois Weiss brincando juntos... Que bonitinho!

\- É bom você calar a boca... – Aya já está cheio das provocações do Schwarz. – Ou o acordo está desfeito.

\- Ok, ok. – Encosta-se à parede. – O problema de vocês é a falta de senso de humor.

Yohji acomoda o pequeno sobre a cama, seus olhos ainda abertos, mas destituídos de qualquer sentido. Tira o cabelo de seu rosto e se afasta, ainda temeroso do resultado deste plano insano de Aya. Ajuda então Ken a colocar duas poltronas que trouxeram, lado a lado, encostadas à cama.

\- Está tudo pronto! – Yohji olha para Aya, desejando que o amigo desista.

\- Muito bem... – O ruivo líder dos Weiss se volta para o alemão. – Agora você comanda o espetáculo.

Schuldich assume uma postura altiva, até meio esnobe, sabendo que agora realmente é sua vez. Coloca-se diante deles, olhando mais uma vez para o pequeno ausente. De certa forma, não gosta de vê-lo assim, pois... Essa mente sempre é tão divertida!

\- Acho que primeiro devo explicar como funciona a coisa. – Parece um professor falando. – O que vou utilizar é uma técnica muito complicada. O mais fácil seria entrar sozinho na mente do chibi, mas...

Os olhos dos dois ruivos se cruzam, percebendo que em absoluto Aya deixaria que penetrasse na mente do garoto sem supervisão. No que faz muito bem... Tem que admitir que não é muito confiável.

– Então vou usar essa técnica antiga... Chamam de 'elo mental'... – Há todo um clima de suspense provocado por sua explicação. – Eu uno minha mente com a sua e nos levo para dentro da mente do garoto. Mas há alguns poréns...

\- O QUÊ? – Yohji se incomoda demais com esses 'poréns'.

\- Calma! Como tudo na vida... Há imprevistos. – Olha para o loiro com um sorriso sarcástico, sabendo como isso o incomoda. – Temos seis horas para voltar, senão nossos danos cerebrais podem ser irreparáveis.

\- Aya... Tem certeza que quer continuar com isso? – Dessa vez é Ken que parece aflito.

O ruivo nem sequer responde, pois já haviam discutido muito sobre isso antes de saírem de casa, não pretende estender esse assunto ainda mais. Continua a olhar para o homem que tenta explicar a situação.

\- Se vocês dois me deixarem terminar... – Olha para os dois namorados, que estreitam os olhos com raiva do tom de suas palavras.

\- Continue... – O espadachim diz com frieza.

\- Muito bem. – Engole em seco, pois esse olhar do Weiss afeta qualquer um. – Bem... Precisamos encontrar o chibi dentro da própria mente e convencê-lo a sair. Se o pequeno não quiser... Infelizmente teremos que desistir... Está preparado pra desistir se ele preferir ficar?

A pergunta cai como uma avalanche sobre o ruivo, seus olhos violeta encontrando os de Schul. Não havia ainda cogitado a idéia de Omi simplesmente preferir não voltar, mas o alemão tem toda a razão. É uma possibilidade e deve refletir sobre sua atitude quanto a ela.

\- Se ele não quiser voltar... – Abaixa os olhos tristes, o Schwarz então percebendo a fragilidade do Weiss neste momento. – Vou respeitar a vontade dele.

\- Humm... Tem algo mais...? – Os olhos azuis parecem procurar em sua própria memória cada detalhe a ser esclarecido. – Ah! Isso é muito importante! Como a mente do garoto tem suas defesas... Se algo acontecer com um de nós lá dentro... Este não voltará.

\- Como assim? – Yohji se aproxima dele, o olhar desconfiado.

\- Simples... Se a mente do Omi matar o Weiss, por exemplo, eu volto sozinho. – Encara os olhos verdes do loiro. – O subconsciente dele tem que se proteger e vai tentar nos atacar. Deu pra entender?

\- E se for você? – Ken o encara de perto.

\- Como a minha mente está fazendo o 'elo'... – Ele se aproxima tanto do rosto de Ken que o faz recuar em atitude defensiva. – O seu líder ficará preso por lá para sempre.

Os dois rapazes tremem, todos os seus temores claros em seus rostos, não podendo deixar de olhar para Omi e depois para Aya, pensando na possibilidade de perder para sempre os seus dois amigos e 'irmãos'.

\- Vamos começar logo com isso. – Os amigos tentam dizer algo mais, só que Aya ergue a mão pedindo para não falarem nada. – Não temos tempo a perder.

Aponta para as poltronas, indicando que o alemão se sente. Puxa os amigos pela camisa e faz com que se aproximem.

– Fiquem de vigília, pois nada impede de tudo isso ser uma armadilha dos Schwarz. – Olha para o outro ruivo, que sorri para ele, ouvindo muito bem o que dizem. – E se ele voltar sozinho... O matem!

Essas suas palavras surpreendem o outro, que faz menção de levantar-se, mas a mão que o espadachim pousa sobre o seu ombro o impede. Senta-se ao lado dele e os dois se encaram.

\- Mas... E se for um imprevisto? – Há certa raiva em seus olhos.

\- Schuldich... Eu te conheço. – A voz de Aya é calma, quase um sussurro. – Se não houver imprevistos... Você tratará de criá-los. Isso é só um estímulo pra você cuidar muito bem de mim.

A expressão do telepata é maldosa, quase vingativa, sabendo que o Weiss irá se arrepender em breve dessas palavras.

\- Não se assustem com ferimentos e sangramentos que forem aparecendo em nossos corpos, pois... São apenas reflexos do que acontece conosco. E se um de nós morrer... – Suspense para que sejam suas as últimas palavras. – Vocês perceberão.

Sem mais nada a dizer, os dois se aproximam, o ruivo germânico tocando a cabeça de Aya com uma das mãos e com a outra a cabeça loira sobre o travesseiro. Fecham os olhos, a comunhão das mentes dos homens se iniciando. No começo com alguma dificuldade, pois a mente do Weiss é forte demais para se entregar com facilidade à invasão necessária, mas logo uma expressão serena substitui a de dor que marcava seus rostos. Os olhos de Omi também se fecham, parecendo sentir que não está mais sozinho.

**ooOoo**

Os olhos violeta vislumbram aquilo que representa a mente do seu garoto. Um imenso labirinto de sebe viva, coberto por um céu muito nublado, emprestando ao local uma aparência funesta. Para qualquer um a mente dele deveria parecer uma biblioteca, com todo o conhecimento que o pequeno gênio tem armazenado de forma organizada, pois Omi sempre acessa as informações rápido demais, mas Aya acredita que esse labirinto condiz mais com a realidade, sendo o seu chibi cheio de mistérios e sua mente muito complexa. Um labirinto... Imagem perfeita!

\- Hoho... O bonitinho tem um labirinto! – Schul diz olhando em volta, para o ambiente ameaçador. – Nunca vi isso... Apesar de que combina com ele.

\- Mas por que esse céu obscuro? – O espadachim encara o nevoeiro escuro que se apossa de todo o ambiente.

\- É assim que o subconsciente dele se sente... – Olha para o céu cheio de nuvens negras. – Temos que encontrar o consciente... Só assim ele pode voltar.

_"Como você pode ver através dos meus olhos_

_Como portas abertas?_

_Levando você até a minha essência. _

_Onde estou tão entorpecido... _   
_Sem alma."_

"_A voz de __Omi__"_ \- Pelo menos é isso que Aya sente no mais profundo do seu ser. Ele ouve aquelas palavras... É uma melodia. Mas por que a ouve ali? Aquilo vem... De Omi?

\- É o subconsciente dele recitando algo... – O alemão presta atenção. – Acho que é uma música! Ela talvez tenha um significado pra ele.

Aya pensa nesta música. Não é estranha para ele... Talvez tivesse... Claro! Omi a vinha ouvindo à exaustão nos últimos tempos. Yohji até pedira um dia para ele trocar de música, mas... Ele a ouvia quando estava sozinho no quarto, pois o ruivo escutava a melodia conhecida cortando o silêncio da noite. Agora se pergunta se a letra dessa música não era um indício do que ele já vinha sentindo, da depressão em que se afundava.

Logo que se movem na direção da entrada do labirinto, o tempo começa a clarear... Um imenso sol aparece no céu, todas as nuvens se dissipando como por milagre, os raios solares iluminando tudo. Toda a natureza parece renascer, com pássaros e borboletas azuis circulando por todos os cantos... Uma mudança radical!

\- Uau! Ele parece ter percebido sua presença. – O alemão olha para Aya com uma expressão alegre, o que assusta o líder dos Weiss. – Vamos aproveitar e entrar.

Apesar da claridade o labirinto se mostra claustrofóbico, como estes costumam ser, muitas vezes dando em becos sem saída, outras vezes simplesmente se abrindo para que passem... E quanto mais ele facilita a caminhada dos dois, mais o Weiss fica nervoso. Omi jamais facilitaria para alguém ter esse acesso a ele... O poder de vê-lo em sua essência, enxergar o que existe por trás dos olhos azuis, por isso seguem com cautela. Cada passo é muito bem estudado, milimetricamente, sempre esperando que o subconsciente prepare alguma armadilha a fim de proteger o consciente ali refugiado. Os dois seguem em silêncio, tão perturbador quanto aquele emaranhado de paredes vegetais que parece não levar a lugar nenhum. Às vezes Aya lança um olhar para trás, preocupado com os atos de Schul, sempre achando que este pode fazer algo traiçoeiro, mas esta sensação vai passando conforme a aflição por encontrar Omi aumenta. O tempo está se esvaindo e nenhuma pista, somente essa imensidão verde sem fim. Só pensa nele... Em como mostrar para o pequeno que vale a pena voltar para casa.

\- Então você o ama mesmo... – O alemão diz isso de forma desinteressada, como se apenas quisesse manter uma conversa para afastar o tédio.

\- E isso te interessa? – Sempre na defensiva, Aya responde dessa forma, mas se arrepende logo depois. – Sempre amei, mas...

\- Entendo melhor do que pensa. – Há um toque solitário em suas palavras. – Há um par de oceanos profundos que me escravizam...

\- Nagi? – Nunca havia pensado em Schuldich amando alguém.

\- Ele povoa minhas noites e meus dias... – O alemão fala como se dissesse tudo isso para si mesmo.

\- E você já teve coragem de dizer isso a ele? – Aya lança um olhar quase simpático para o ruivo que o segue, nunca o tendo visto por este ângulo.

\- Pra quê? – Os olhos germânicos ficam marejados instantaneamente. – Acredito que um dia ele possa sair dessa vida... Eu já estou perdido pra sempre.

Rapidamente Schuldich pára, percebendo o que está acontecendo... Sua ligação mental com Aya é uma via de mão dupla. A reação agressiva do Weiss, tipicamente sua, e sua própria reação sentimentalóide ao pensar no quanto ama também o pequeno Nagi... Isso vem diretamente do tolo a sua frente. Esquecera-se em seu plano que o espadachim tem uma mente poderosa. Precisa acabar logo com isso e por seu ardil em prática, antes que seja afetado demais por essa mente ligada a sua.

Aya se volta, temendo que o alemão tenha percebido algo que ele não vira. Seus olhos se cruzam, um belo raio de sol brilhando sobre eles, este instante parecendo tenso, antecipando algo que irá acontecer. Os orbes violeta percebem que há uma rápida mudança no outro, algo de maléfico surge em sua expressão, o velho inimigo voltando à cena, dando a certeza a Aya de que caiu em uma armadilha.

O alemão, sabendo dominar seus dotes mentais, com uma força avassaladora, avança contra o espadachim, enlaçando-o pela cintura e empurrando contra a sebe, que cede um pouco com o impacto. Toma os lábios do Weiss com luxúria, apesar de toda a resistência deste, sua língua freneticamente penetrando a boca que tenta impedir-lhe o avanço, mas que falha ante a sua força sobre-humana. As mãos logo podem soltar o jovem espadachim, o peso de seu corpo o mantendo imobilizado contra a parede de plantas, que parece ajudar a segurá-lo, enroscando-se em suas roupas e cabelos. Os ágeis dedos abrem em frenesi o sobretudo preto, invadindo-o, passando para as costas com pressa alucinada, indo por baixo da camisa, também preta, sentindo-se livres para tocar na pele macia.

\- Sempre quis ter você assim... Submisso em meus braços. – Schul se afasta levemente, encarando os olhos violeta ainda surpresos com sua investida.

Ataca o pescoço alvo, seus lábios percorrendo-o violentamente, deixando uma trilha molhada e vermelha. Uma de suas mãos volta aos botões, agora da camisa, enquanto a outra lhe segura firmemente as costas, trazendo-o cada vez mais para perto de si. Sua boca vai acompanhando o movimento dos dedos, a pele sendo revelada e atacada sem pena por seus lábios e dentes.

O tempo volta a se fechar, nuvens negras e pesadas escondendo o sol, pássaros belos sendo substituídos por enormes aves negras que circulam, como se estivessem em busca de presa. Relâmpagos cortam o céu, um vento frio percorrendo o labirinto, balançando a sebe de forma assustadora.

\- Não! – O Weiss consegue empurrar Schul ligeiramente, afastando-o de seu corpo. Seus olhos faíscam de ódio, mas estranhamente não tem forças para impedir o ataque.

\- O que é? – Um sorriso maligno marca a boca bonita do alemão. – Você não desconfiou de nada? O tão esperto e poderoso líder dos Weiss caiu inocente no meu engodo?

\- Eu... – Ele está certo. Nunca deveria confiar sua segurança e a de Omi a um inimigo, mas... Seu desespero o tornou fraco.

\- Você vai morrer aqui dentro... – Sua voz é baixa e rouca, combinando com o ambiente ameaçador. – E nos livramos de dois Weiss ao mesmo tempo... O Brad sempre quis fazer isso com você...

A malícia escorrendo em suas palavras, divertindo-se com a expressão vazia de Aya.

– Oh, sim! Ele te acha um tesão... Com toda sua coragem... Não vai acreditar em como foi fácil. – Sua boca toma a do espadachim novamente, dessa vez com fúria, uma de suas pernas se colocando entre as dele, o abraço forçado impedindo o movimento dos braços. Nesse momento todo o ressentimento fluindo por suas veias, um profundo desejo de humilhar o inimigo, quebrar seu espírito antes de destruí-lo.

A resistência de Aya vai diminuindo, não porque aceitasse ou cedesse a esse avanço, mas algo dentro dele o torna vulnerável... Uma tristeza imobilizadora que o faz sentir que pouco se importa.

_"__Por que me sinto assim agora? Não entendo de onde vem isso... Perdi o __Omi__ por minha culpa... Perdi minha família... Perdi minha irmã... Por que continuar?__"_ – As mãos de Schul descem por suas costas e quadril, deliciando-se em seu corpo, fazendo-o sentir-se... Pior.

Seus lábios doloridos já não resistem às investidas cada vez mais avassaladoras, abrindo-se para que a língua do alemão o penetre, sem qualquer sinal de emoção. Seu rosto está tão vazio quanto o de Omi... Mas algo desperta dentro dele, não sabe muito bem por que, talvez por lembrar do seu loiro. Percebe que simplesmente ficar ali, pode ser conveniente já que está cansado de tanto lutar, mas está ali para salvar o chibi, que precisa dele neste momento. Não pode falhar com o loirinho novamente. Sente como se algo do chibi chegasse a ele, como uma força, um 'poder' para afastar aquele que o ameaça e pode ferir o próprio garoto.

O subconsciente parece zangado com eles, e os relâmpagos revelam isso, mas também sabe que é Aya que precisa vencer esse combate de mentes. Tirando forças do amor que sente pelo garoto, tenta empurrar o Schwarz, mas percebe que ainda não consegue, então, morde o lábio deste, que se afasta depressa, encostando-se na sebe.

A reação de Aya é inesperada, deixando o alemão atordoado. Sua mente o enfraquecera, tentara destruir sua vontade, o privara do desejo de lutar simplesmente explorando suas fraquezas: sua família, sua irmã e seu amor por Omi. Só que isto também é o que o faz forte, mas o combate entre os dois não terminaria assim, apenas afastando-os fisicamente. Sente claramente quando a mente do Weiss o repele violentamente, resistindo como se tivesse a katana na mão. Limpa o lábio, que sangra profusamente, tentando pensar no próximo passo a seguir.

\- Você pensa que pode me vencer? – Diz com raiva. – Não irá sair daqui...

\- Se eu não sair... – Aya fica de pé, se recompondo do ataque que o desestabilizara. – Você sabe o que acontecerá.

\- Os seus amigos? – Ele ri de forma assustadora. – Já tratei disso...

E antes que o Weiss possa reagir de alguma forma, Schul se retira, decidindo protelar esse confronto para outro momento, depois de se recuperar do impacto da resistência da mente de Aya. Olha ainda para trás, um sorriso maldoso, sabendo que pensou em todos os detalhes e finalmente superou completamente os inimigos. Seu plano derrota todos os Weiss de uma única vez e Brad terá que se render a sua inteligência.

Aya sente as pernas tremerem, sentando-se para não cair. Em sua ânsia por salvar o Omi, pode ter destruído os Weiss... Pior... Pode ter colocado em perigo seus amigos, sua nova família. Encolhe as pernas junto ao corpo, apoiando a cabeça nos joelhos, os braços caídos ao longo do corpo. Está tão cansado e... Parece que tudo que tenta fazer piora a situação. Entende muito bem a razão desse ataque do alemão, isso está claramente presente na mudança do tempo. O subconsciente de Omi percebeu muito bem o que aconteceu e ficou raivoso... Provavelmente de ciúmes. Mas como fazê-lo ver que não teve culpa, sequer ficou excitado, apesar de tudo o que o outro fizera? Sente então um toque molhado em seu braço direito, o que o faz voltar o rosto e encarar uma pequena raposa que lhe encosta o focinho úmido.

\- Uma raposa...? – Levanta a cabeça e estende a mão para tocá-la, mas esta se afasta ligeiramente.

\- Kitsune! – O pequeno animal fala com indignação. - Respeito, por favor...

O ruivo levanta em um pulo, afastando-se do animal falante, já pensando que este lugar começa a afetar sua mente, fazendo-o ter alucinações, mas a kitsune o observa com um ar intrigado, sem entender o porquê de todo aquele alarme.

\- Mas você fala...! – Aya nem acredita que tenta manter uma conversa com uma raposa.

\- Claro que falo! Sou uma kitsune, uma criatura benévola do folclore. – Ela se aproxima dele. – Ele ouvia minhas histórias quando criança...

\- Então você faz parte da imaginação dele? – O rapaz se agacha a sua frente, tentando novamente tocá-la, mas dessa vez sendo permitido. O pêlo da criatura é macio e sedoso, essa sensação trazendo certo conforto ao Weiss. – Então pode me ajudar a encontrá-lo?

\- Isso não... Você tem de encontrá-lo sozinho. – Ela diz numa voz suave, fazendo movimentos com a cabeça, demonstrando estar adorando os afagos. – Mas posso ajudá-lo ao longo do caminho.

\- Não tenho idéia do que fazer. – Olha para o céu escuro, repleto de perigosos relâmpagos. – Ele está magoado comigo...

\- Pra você tentar chegar ao fim, tem de entender o começo. – Olha para ele, esperando que entenda. Afinal, seres míticos devem falar de forma enigmática.

Aya se levanta e pára um instante para pensar. Para encontrar Omi e convencê-lo a voltar, precisa entender porque ele estava tão deprimido. Claro que o espadachim e sua covardia tiveram um grande papel para agravar o seu estado, mas havia algo mais... Sempre houve. O passado e toda a dor que este ocultava, do qual o garoto não gostava de falar.

\- Se eu preciso entender a razão dele ter tanta tristeza guardada a ponto de se fechar... – A raposa sorri para ele, satisfeita por este ser alguém disposto a entender. – Como conseguirei isso?

\- Me siga. – Ela diz já dando as costas a ele e caminhando pelo labirinto trevoso a sua frente.

O ruivo a segue de perto, temendo perdê-la de vista diante da escuridão que fica cada vez pior. A mente de Omi está realmente furiosa e teme que a qualquer momento possa ser atingido por algum raio.

_"__Aquele Schwarz adoraria isso! Pouparia o seu trabalho.__"_– Pensa, mas logo se repreende por pensar no telepata, quando deve se concentrar em sua missão.

A kitsune pára então e uma estranha luminosidade deixa entrever uma enorme porta dourada fechada com muitos cadeados imensos. Ela lhe parece familiar! Sim... Muitas vezes o observara sentar diante da TV, o que acontecia em raríssimas ocasiões, apenas porque amava esse anime. Fullmetal Alchemist era o único contato de Omi com uma vida de adolescente normal, além da escola e ele só o perdia quando tinham alguma missão. Adorava vê-lo rindo e chorando de forma tão natural, uma emoção que o fazia amá-lo ainda mais.

_"__E essa era a Porta da Verdade ou coisa do gênero.__"_– Pensa tentando se concentrar no que veio fazer.

\- Aqui você entra sozinho... – Aya olha para a pequena companheira parada a seu lado. – Mas cuidado...

Ele pensa em perguntar por que, mas prefere ficar calado. Sente que terá de enfrentar tudo aquilo que Omi sempre escondera, aquilo que guardava para si e raramente deixava aparecer... Aquilo por trás da máscara. Sabe que amá-lo só vai tornar isso mais difícil. Ver tudo que o fez e faz sofrer... Seus segredos mais negros e dolorosos... Precisa tentar manter a sanidade ou não será capaz de salvá-lo.

\- E como abro os cadeados? – Diz observando os sete cadeados diante dele.

\- Toque a porta... – A raposa diz em um sussurro. – Ele o deixará entrar.

Os próximos passos são difíceis, sendo lentos e preocupados. Aproxima-se e observa a porta ricamente entalhada, exatamente como vira no anime. Estende a mão e toca-a devagar, primeiro com a ponta dos dedos, temendo que a mágoa do garoto o possa repelir, mas depois seu toque é suave, como um carinho. Um ruído mecânico começa, quando um a um os cadeados vão se abrindo e, em seguida, a própria porta se abre, dando apenas espaço para que Aya entre, fechando-se a suas costas.

**ooOoo**

Yohji observa a rua, através da janela, atento a tudo, mas ao mesmo tempo muito preocupado. Gostaria de ter impedido o ruivo! Mas quem é capaz de deter um coração apaixonado... Ainda mais quando a pessoa que ama está em risco? Ele faria o mesmo por Ken? Pensa em como sua vida era tão solitária antes de confessarem um ao outro o que sentiam. Usava a eficiente 'máscara' do playboy, percorrendo as boates de Tóquio em busca de algo que... Estava ao seu lado. Olha para trás, vê o namorado sentado na cama, cabeça baixa, tão preocupado quanto ele.

Mas seus olhos também vislumbram a cabeça de cabelos de fogo e um tremor passa por todo o seu corpo. É impossível não lembrar daquele dia... Ficara para trás, capturado pelos Schwarz, enquanto os demais cumpriam a missão importantíssima. Crawford e Schuldich ficaram um bom tempo somente observando, enquanto Farfarello o torturava, mas isso era suportável. Não seria uma tortura que o faria dizer onde os outros atacariam logo em seguida, então o telepata se adiantou e olhou sadicamente para ele, dando-lhe a certeza que não havia como resistir. Já bastante ferido fisicamente, não conseguiu impedir que o ruivo o invadisse, que penetrasse em sua mente sem pedir licença, colocando nela pensamentos perturbadores. Era o triste enterro de seus pais e a morte de Asuka, resgatados de suas lembranças mais infelizes, mas também a imagem de seus amigos todos mortos, completamente mutilados.

_"__Eles foram para uma armadilha... Só você pode salvá-los.__"_– Era o pensamento que o alemão imprimia em sua mente. – "_Só você pode impedi-los de morrer. Você é o culpado!__"_

E com essas palavras sendo repetidas diversas vezes, Yohji quase cedeu, mas quando percebia que fraquejava, se fechava novamente, tendo mantido o segredo do destino dos Weiss até que estes o resgataram.

Ken percebe a expressão sofrida de Yohji enquanto vigia a rua. Sabe muito bem no que está pensando, pois muitas vezes já o vira assim, ainda torturado por tudo que o Schwarz fizera com ele. Levanta-se da cama e anda em sua direção, abraçando-o por trás carinhosamente. Yohji sorri ao toque e puxa Ken para frente, envolvendo-o forte em seus braços, aconchegando a cabeça morena em seu peito. Não é preciso ser dito nada entre eles. Sente o conforto e a força que o ex-jogador tenta lhe passar e se sente agradecido por tê-lo em sua vida. Estreita o abraço como se o quisesse proteger do mundo para sempre, mas Ken então fica em estado de alerta, afastando-se do loiro.

\- Ouviu isso? – Ele olha para a porta e se aproxima da janela. – Um ruído...

\- Eu... Bem... – Yohji estava perdido demais nos próprios pensamentos para perceber qualquer coisa.

O moreno anda na direção na porta, olhando para o telepata instintivamente, vendo sangue escorrendo de seus lábios, mas prefere ignorar esse fato, observando o corredor escuro e fétido... Algo está acontecendo com certeza, seus sentidos nunca o enganam.

Continua...

**ooOoo**

**Mitleirregend ** patético

Agradeço de coração à minha querida beta Samantha Tiger, que sempre tinha palavras de incentivo a cada passo da confecção, mesmo quando eu desesperava e pensava em desistir. BEIJOS AMORE.

Essa foi uma das minhas fics mais trabalhosas, pois requereu muita pesquisa. Adorei tudo que descobri sobre a Mitologia Japonesa, catatonia e katanas. Material muito bom pra próximos trabalhos.

A música que povoa o subconsciente do Omi é "Bring me to Life" do Evanescence, que encaixava perfeitamente naquilo que o nosso chibi sentia. A música/poema que ele canta para o Aya foi psicografada e é de autor desconhecido. Pareceu até composta para aquele momento.

De novo agradeço à mestra Suriya e Evil (Private Dancer foi a minha primeira) por me apresentarem a esse mundo das fics, que me tornou uma pessoa realizada, recém-saída de 10 anos de bloqueio total de inspiração. BEIJOS QUERIDAS.

Espero que gostem e COMENTEM!

06 de Setembro de 2007

1:28 PM

**Lady Anúbis**


	2. Labirinto de Lembranças

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PERDIDO NA ESCURIDÃO**

**PERDIDO NA ESCURIDÃO**

**Capítulo II – Labirinto de lembranças**

O lugar rapidamente se ilumina, revelando uma sala circular, com cinco portas numeradas, e um silêncio perturbador, onde Aya consegue ouvir nitidamente o som de sua respiração.

_"Eu tenho dormido há mil anos, parece. _

_Tenho que abrir meus olhos para tudo. _

_Sem um pensamento_

_Sem uma voz... _   
_Sem uma alma."_

\- Omi... Você me ouve? – Tenta se comunicar com ele de alguma forma, mas só recebe o mutismo que tanto o incomoda. O garoto não pode ou não quer responder? Percebe então que precisa adentrar aquelas portas, pois a raiz do problema está provavelmente detrás delas. Tentando pensar como o pequeno, decide seguir uma ordem lógica entrando na porta número um.

\- Será que é isso que você quer mesmo? – Aya fala, mesmo sabendo que não haverá resposta. – Devo conhecer o que você tem de mais secreto?

Respira fundo e abre a primeira porta, entrando sem hesitar. Assim que ela se fecha o ambiente se ilumina, um menino pequeno brinca no jardim de uma mansão, corre livremente pela grama, um pequeno avião na mão. Aya o observa e reconhece aquelas safiras brilhantes, cheias de inocência, sabendo que aquele pequeno é o seu chibi e toda aquela alegria faz o coração do espadachim se apertar, pois sabe que isso logo irá se acabar. O pequeno percebe que uma limousine chega e corre até ela, olhinhos brilhando de satisfação. O avião fica esquecido na grama, pois agora o garoto só tem olhos para o pai que chega em casa. A criança se agarra a suas pernas, um riso contente, mas não correspondido pelo homem, que parece incomodado com aquele carinho. A visão de Takatori um pouco mais jovem faz o Weiss tremer, não mais do que sua expressão diante de tal acolhida de uma criança tão doce. Um menino que ama seu pai, mas... Claramente aquele homem odioso não corresponde a esse sentimento e o ruivo o odeia ainda mais por isso.

Como esta imagem é uma memória, ela logo se torna difusa e se altera... O menino sai de uma escola, despedindo-se de seus amiguinhos, a limousine dos Takatori o espera, o motorista o recebendo com um sorriso. A imagem se desvanece novamente, sendo substituída pelo pequeno correndo por uma rua sombria, gritando por socorro, sendo seguido por um homem ameaçador de quem a sua mente não guarda o rosto. O homem o alcança, segurando o garotinho entre seus braços, rindo de seu choro, divertindo-se com seu medo. E assim, em desespero, ele é amarrado e amordaçado, sendo levado para um local escuro e úmido.

Mas há um momento em que sente a energia desprendida por estas imagens se exacerbar. Os seqüestradores falam com o pai do menino, fazendo o pequeno implorar para ser salvo por aquele que tanto ama, mas... A energia o atinge, jogando-o para longe, a mente de Omi reagindo com toda a força a esse momento. O pai diz não aos seqüestradores!... E em seu profundo desgosto e decepção, o menino avança contra os homens que pretendem matá-lo e foge.

Aya deixa aquele ambiente, parando um instante, atordoado, na sala das portas para tentar se recompor. Sabia que Omi fôra seqüestrado quando criança e que o pai se negara a pagar seu resgate, mas este conhecimento não o preparou para o que viu. Respira fundo, sabendo que há muito mais e precisa ser mais forte. Olha para a porta dois, temendo o que pode estar por trás dela. Sabe que seria muito mais fácil desistir... Tentar encontrar Omi e convencê-lo a voltar, pois o seu amor deve bastar. Só que... A Kitsune está certa. Como amar alguém e não conhecê-lo? Olha decidido para o seu próximo destino e entra.

Novamente o ambiente se ilumina como mágica e surpreendentemente se depara com o mesmo labirinto, mas diante da entrada estão Omi, com cerca de nove ou dez anos, uma senhora idosa e um homem vestido com roupa camuflada. Não há sorrisos ou alegria e estes adultos não parecem se importar muito com o garoto. Nota nele a expressão que aprendeu a amar, lançando olhares para os dois como se esperasse algo deles... O homem então o empurra para que entre no labirinto, dando um tiro para o alto a fim de provar ao menino que tudo o que vai acontecer é sério. Aya corre, acompanhando o pequeno, vendo em seu rosto o medo que sente, tentando encontrar a saída daquela armadilha verde, escuta claramente o homem que o persegue, como se tudo isso fosse uma caçada. É claro que deve ser um treinamento da Kritiker, mas que sádico faz isso com uma criança? Não há infância, diversão ou risos... Apenas a violência.

Pensa em si mesmo nessa época e sente profundamente por Omi. Como ele consegue ser a pessoa que é, que sempre tenta encontrar o lado bom das coisas, mesmo quando parece tão improvável que haja algum? Aya tivera a felicidade de ter uma família... Pais que o amavam e a melhor irmã do mundo. Sua vida foi repleta de experiências boas, até o momento em que o trabalho de seu pai atravessou o caminho dos Takatori.

Alguns tiros cortam o ar quando o homem o avista, forçando o garoto a se abaixar, desviando delas o melhor que pode. São balas de verdade, o menino já todo machucado por causa das plantas e por cada vez que se joga no chão para escapar dos disparos. Só que de repente Omi simplesmente pára e se senta... Parece pensar, olhando para os lados, mas nitidamente analisando a melhor forma para sair deste lugar. Levanta então decidido e corre olhando para o céu, orientando-se pela posição do sol quando entrou. Mantém uma das mãos em contato com a sebe, sentindo cada abertura oculta pela ilusão de ótica das paredes completamente verdes. Caminha firme, mas ainda apavorado, uma vez ou outra ainda desviando das balas. Aya vê em seus olhos o processo de pensamento que tanto admira, o que faz de Omi um gênio. E mesmo nessa idade ele já usava o raciocínio contra a força, sabendo que esta era necessária, mas somente quando pensar apenas não era suficiente. Ao deixar o labirinto o garoto se depara com a senhora idosa. Sorri para ela, mas não há retribuição, como se esse fosse somente mais um emprego. Ela o observa sem emoção, fazendo um meneio de cabeça como se reconhecesse seu talento, mas só... Nenhum abraço, nenhum carinho, nem sequer um afago. Só frieza... A tristeza clara nos olhos azuis.

Aya sai depressa, decidido a não mais perder tempo, pois logo o seu tempo expira e ficará preso. Entra na porta três, ainda tentando superar a solidão naqueles olhos infantis e lá encontra Omi, com cerca de doze anos, ajoelhado ao lado do primeiro homem que matou. Lágrimas escorrendo por seus olhos, seu rosto transtornado, o sinal nítido da dor de matar pela primeira vez. O ruivo deixa mais esta porta, fugindo do choro dolorido do menino pré-adolescente diante do próprio poder de tirar uma vida humana. Isso pode destruir qualquer um, mas não tirou a essência do Omi, aquela que atravessa a 'máscara de Pollyanna' que usa, aquela que brilha em seus olhos.

Fica parado, respirando descompassado por alguns instantes, de pé na sala das portas. Tem mais duas portas a enfrentar e não sabe se tem estômago para isso. É diferente de enfrentar as atrocidades dos bandidos, pois é alguém que ama e dói demais vê-lo sofrer dessa forma. Tanta tristeza, solidão, dor... Mas precisa continuar... Por ele.

Entra na porta quatro e se depara com algo que não esperava. A Koneko está ali a sua frente, repleta de garotas, ele e seus amigos trabalhando como todos os dias. Omi, como sempre, está todo sorrisos, lidando com o assédio das meninas, mas há uma nota obscura nesta imagem... Seus olhos tristes se voltam disfarçadamente na direção do ruivo, que prepara alguns arranjos. Aya se lembra desse dia... Foi logo no início, quando começavam a se fortalecer como grupo. Preparava uns arranjos para um casamento e ficou entretido nisso o dia todo, nem sequer percebera que o garoto o olhava.

Depois que a floricultura é fechada, os quatro se preparam para sair para uma missão. Omi veste-se e arruma suas armas, concentrado nos detalhes do plano. Abre o laptop, verificando se tem tudo que precisará e, quando termina a checagem de rotina, acessa uma pasta oculta. Nela estão imagens, pequenos vídeos, documentos de texto... Todos sobre AYA. Fotos tiradas sem seu conhecimento, filmes de seu cotidiano gravado às escondidas, declarações de amor nunca enviadas. O pequeno observa tudo isso com um brilho triste no olhar, passando os dedos em uma foto do ruivo, cabeça baixa, concentrado em limpar sua katana. Seus dedos pequenos percorrem a linha do cabelo, do rosto, do tórax, parecendo tentar gravar cada detalhe... Mas o líder surge na porta para chamá-lo e a pasta é fechada rapidamente.

Então ele o amava há tanto tempo assim? O coração do espadachim se aperta, pois... Também o amava nesta época. Quanta coisa eles poderiam ter se tivesse tido a coragem... Quanta dor teria evitado. Sai perturbado com o fato desta ser uma lembrança ruim, pois amá-lo é algo triste para Omi? Amar alguém como ele é... Olha para a porta número cinco e recua, sabendo muito bem o que está por trás dela. As palavras que lhe jogou no rosto, naquele corredor, sem lhe dar o benefício da dúvida... Sem deixar que explicasse a razão de estar beijando Kaoru... Vira o olhar do estudante moreno e sabia de suas intenções, devia ter pensado na possibilidade deste ter forçado a barra com o chibi e... Não ter simplesmente sido cruel com o garoto.

Percebe que não pode encarar esta última porta. Sua culpa... Sua culpa... Só sua. Corre na direção da grande porta, que se abre para que saia. Ao deixar este ambiente controlado, encontra a tempestade ainda mais terrível do lado de fora, o portal se fechando logo em seguida. Fica ali, sentindo-se exatamente como o clima, todo o sentimento negativo que toma conta do subconsciente de Omi apossando-se dele como um demônio. Senta no chão, encolhido, as mãos sobre o rosto, corroendo-se por dentro.

\- Difícil, não é? – Uma voz levemente rouca, quase um sussurro, se faz ouvir ao seu lado.

Aya olha para o lado e se depara com um homem velho. Não o vira ao sair, mas ele está realmente ali, vestido com roupas tradicionais de pescador, segurando um pequeno baú aberto. O senhor idoso parece triste, mas preocupado com ele, tocando seu braço delicadamente.

\- O que o senhor disse? – O espadachim começa a se acalmar.

\- Meu nome é Taro Urashima. – O velho tenta sorrir sem conseguir. – É difícil ver a felicidade... Mesmo quando está na nossa frente, não é?

Isso traz tudo aquilo que está sentindo de volta, como uma onda avassaladora. O homem parece vê-lo por dentro, enxergar tudo o que sente no momento.

\- Sabe, a gente só percebe o quanto é feliz quando perde. – Olha fixamente para os olhos violeta. – Mostra pra ele como era feliz.

O ruivo se levanta depressa, percebendo que o homem fala de Omi, não dele. O velho também faz parte da imaginação do chibi, fazendo-o lembrar de um conto de fadas de sua infância... Quando volta de seus pensamentos o homem não está mais ali. Percebe que tem que fazer o loirinho perceber que apesar do passado sofrido, ele era feliz ao lado dele e dos amigos. Eram uma família e... Precisa convencê-lo de... Espera, precisa dizer o que sente, o que sempre sentiu, ou perderá o seu garoto para sempre. Precisa falar com ele, provocar uma reação de sua mente.

\- Omi... Omi... Você está me ouvindo? – Diz em voz alta, olhando para o céu repleto de relâmpagos. – Eu sei que me ouve...

Concentra-se com toda intensidade no que sente por ele, desde o primeiro momento, sobre todos os detalhes que o fizeram se apaixonar pelo chibi. Lembra-se do dia em que o conheceu... O pequeno fôra o primeiro a recebê-lo, sorrindo e tentando fazê-lo se sentir em casa. Começou a amá-lo neste mesmo momento, sentindo-se tão bem, apesar de todo o ódio em seu coração. Quando estavam juntos e Omi falava de suas idéias sobre o mundo e as pessoas, sua raiva se desvanecia, parecendo tão distante. E ao descobrir que ele era um Takatori... Podia tê-lo odiado, mas... Sentiu-se ainda mais próximo dele.

\- Muito bem... Eu vou fazer aquilo que deveria ter feito há muito tempo. – Aya decide encarar a situação como se o chibi estivesse a sua frente. – Omi... Há tantas coisas que eu amo em você... Só não sei por onde começar...

Seus olhos brilham, visualizando o seu chibi e todos os momentos em que não conseguia tirar os olhos dele, cada instante em que se pegava sorrindo das suas coisas simples... Pois só assim pode exprimir sinceramente tudo o que sente.

– Eu amo quando você me olha com seus olhos lindos... Amo como seus cabelos brilham no sol... Como seus lábios sempre têm um sorriso que me acalma. – Fecha os olhos, tendo essa imagem clara na mente. – Eu te acho lindo demais... Ainda mais lindo por quem você é. Adoro seu modo de falar, sempre empolgado. Tremo cada vez em que você é atencioso... Sorrio ao vê-lo cozinhar com tanto carinho.

Abre os olhos e encara o céu, ainda tenebroso, percebendo que ainda não atingiu o seu objetivo. Nota que terá que ser mais efetivo. Seus sentimentos... Eles têm que ser descritos, não apenas aquilo que vê no chibi e o agrada.

\- Mas foram todos esses seus detalhes que me fizeram te amar. – Percebe um raio acertar um ponto próximo dele, como se Omi lhe dissesse 'eu não acredito em você'. – Sim... AMAR... Eu te amo Omi... Desde o seu primeiro sorriso, desde o instante em que você me fez esquecer por segundos em quem eu me tornara... Voltando a ser apenas o Ran.

O sobretudo que o protege do frio, já todo aberto, escorrega devagar por seus braços, ficando a seus pés. Fecha os olhos novamente, apesar de saber como os raios o ameaçam, e começa a pensar nos sonhos que o fizeram gemer noite após noite. O vento fica ainda mais rápido, intimidando-o com pequenos redemoinhos que o circulam com força, mas sente uma corrente de ar quente que parece envolvê-lo, um calor reconfortante... Seria uma manifestação do Omi?

– Eu fui um covarde... Do pior tipo. Daqueles que negam o amor, apenas por medo de amar. – Fala de maneira calma, mas pode ser notada uma melancolia, porque sabe que tem sido mesmo.

O vento gelado parece ganhar força, disputando a posse do corpo do ruivo com a onda de calor que o protege. Mas ele permanece impassível, como se tivesse decidido enfrentar qualquer coisa para se abrir por inteiro com o seu garoto.

\- Cada vez que eu respondia monossilábico, queria dizer muito mais... Eu desejava te tocar... Fazê-lo se sentir bem e... - Molha os lábios. - Queria que você me tocasse.

Seus dedos descem até os botões da camisa, já aberta antes pelo telepata, sentindo o vento anormal circulá-lo, mas perdendo a batalha contra o reconfortante calor, movendo seus cabelos e deixando-o ligeiramente arrepiado. Leva a mão até a boca, passando-a delicadamente por seus lábios, lambe-o lentamente e desce o dedo umedecido por seu pescoço, tórax, chegando até o umbigo.

\- Ah, Omi... Eu te amo tanto! Como consegui manter isso em segredo por tanto tempo? -A camisa aberta tremula com o vento frio, deixando a pele alva exposta – E meus sonhos eram povoados por você, tornando as noites ainda mais solitárias... Eu desejava o real, tê-lo fisicamente em meus braços, beijá-lo ardentemente, sentir sua pele, seu cheiro... Tocar suas coxas com fúria... Fazê-lo sentir a delicadeza do prazer... Ouvi-lo gritar o meu nome.

Sua mão desce mais ainda, colocando-se no cós da calça, abrindo o botão e descendo o zíper. Sua outra mão toca o mamilo, já endurecido, arrepiando-se pelo frio e pela emoção... Tem a nítida impressão de estar sendo vigiado por olhos azuis desconfiados, tímidos... Sentindo o ambiente se aquecer ainda mais, como se mãos pequenas tocassem sua pele.

_"Congelado por dentro_

_Sem seu toque_

_Sem seu amor, querido_

_Somente você é a vida entre os mortos."_

A melodia de tom triste chega aos ouvidos de Aya, que abre os olhos. A primeira reação vinda dele... Sinal claro de que o subconsciente do pequeno responde, entende aquilo que tenta lhe dizer. Decide que este é o caminho certo e volta a fechar os olhos. Há uma clareza em sua mente, destituída de toda aquela culpa que o atrapalha, o impede de chegar até ele. Então o vê em sua mente, vestido com sua habitual roupa de missão, olhos sedentos de amor e prazer. É como nos seus sonhos... Deve se aproximar dele e dar-lhe tudo que deseja.

\- Eu morreria por você... Como estou fazendo aqui. – Sua mão adentra sua calça e toca delicadamente o pênis, já endurecido somente pela imagem que povoa sua mente. – Te amo... Te amo... Te amo... E não vou sair daqui sem você. Humm...

No momento em que toma o próprio membro, nada mais pode falar, ficando rendido e envolvido pela realidade e sua imaginação, perdendo completamente a noção do limite entre os dois mundos. E a cada movimento de suas mãos faz eletricidade percorrer todo o seu corpo, levando-o a um êxtase em que Omi está presente. Ele e seu chibi... Nada mais existe. Sente o vento, os relâmpagos... Não teme mais nada, mas o calor é claramente a presença de Omi, tentando lhe mostrar que o envolve em seus deliciosos braços. O prazer vai percorrendo todo o seu corpo, sentindo na pele uma suave garoa, cada gota fazendo com que sinta como se fossem suaves beijos do garoto... Daqueles lábios delicados que tanto deseja. Milhares de beijos úmidos... Seus gemidos ecoam pelo labirinto, aumentando ainda mais a intensidade das gotas... Como se o chibi chorasse de emoção ao ver a sua entrega... As gotas têm um gosto salgado e no fim não sabe mais se as lágrimas são suas ou de Tsukiyono. Elas escorrem por seu corpo e Aya se arrepia... O gozo lhe vindo, um ardor percorrendo seu ser... Tomando o lugar do vazio e quando seu sêmen explode com o prazer, a chuva cessa, sentindo-se envolvido pelo calor, por mãos delicadas, por braços macios...

Quando seus olhos se abrem novamente, voltando à realidade, olha para o céu... O sol brilha ainda mais do que antes, uma borboleta azul circulando a cabeça ruiva, pousando sobre seu ombro delicadamente. Sorri satisfeito, pois conseguira tocar a mente de Omi, fazê-lo perceber o que sente... Mas será que isso chegara ao consciente refugiado em algum lugar? Nota também que sua mente tem poder... Como o telepata fez quando o atacou, aumentando a própria força. Provavelmente pode materializar o que deseja... Recompõe-se, fechando a calça, deixando o sobretudo para trás, tentando manter seus movimentos mais livres. Continua sua caminhada de camisa aberta, demonstrando que nada mais tem a esconder.

\- Você conseguiu superar o mais difícil obstáculo... – A kitsune está novamente ao seu lado. – Por isso tem direito aos mais caros segredos dele... Seus tesouros.

\- Não preciso de recompensa. – Aya diz ainda ofegante. – Fico feliz se conseguir resgatá-lo.

\- Mas você precisa conhecê-lo por inteiro! – A voz dela é delicada. – As pessoas não são feitas somente das suas dores... Ele gostaria que você partilhasse dos seus momentos mais felizes.

O espadachim entende que é uma necessidade, por isso a segue novamente, entrando por uma parte do labirinto e se vendo diante de um pequeno templo de cristal, totalmente transparente, brilhando sob a luz do sol, parecendo vazio. Entra devagar pelo prédio, percebendo que o efeito do lado de fora esconde o que há por dentro, como o próprio Omi faz. No início tem dificuldade de ver, o excesso de luz de fora fazendo tudo ficar muito escuro no ambiente fechado. Mas conforme os olhos violeta vão se acostumando à diferença de luminosidade o ruivo pára, suas pernas tremendo diante do ambiente a sua frente. Ali está, com todos os detalhes, o seu próprio quarto. Mas por que Omi o reproduziria aqui, no lugar onde guarda suas melhores lembranças?

Anda devagar pelo lugar... Tudo reproduzido nos mínimos detalhes, como se Omi passasse um bom tempo por lá, gravando em sua mente tudo o que vira. Apesar de seu quarto ser tão espartano, ele parece ser um lugar especial para o garoto, caso contrário não estaria ali retratado como o local onde ele guarda os seus 'tesouros', como chamou a kitsune. Será que ele sempre considerou o quarto do espadachim um lugar especial? Olha em torno e procura onde estariam suas memórias. Ele gosta do simbolismo da porta, como na sala onde esteve, então talvez tenha feito o mesmo aqui. Há duas portas dentro do seu quarto. Aproxima-se do armário e toca a maçaneta. Uma delas deve estar ali, mas... Será que há alguma lembrança boa relacionada a ele? Começa a sentir medo... Um medo irracional de que tenha trazido para ele somente coisas ruins. Respira fundo e abre a porta.

Depara-se com um jardim, flores multicoloridas espalhadas por um grande espaço, muitas e muitas rosas, de todas as cores, um pequeno lago, um banco onde uma mulher jovem e um menino pequeno estão sentados. Aproxima-se, percebendo que vira o garotinho há pouco... Omi era uma criança linda e doce. Sentado ao lado da moça de costas para Aya, que dá a volta em um canteiro de rosas vermelhas como sangue, curioso por vê-la de frente, tentando ouvir o que conversam e ao encarar a jovem, que com certeza é a mãe do chibi, ele paralisa. Não há um rosto... Omi não se recorda da face da mãe, sendo uma vaga lembrança borrada, aquela que o ruivo pode ver agora. Seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas, pois recorda de cada pequeno detalhe da sua própria mãe, cada gesto, cada particularidade. Seu coração se condói do menino que lembra de um quimono de seda azul com flores brancas, mas é incapaz de ter os traços maternos em sua mente. Lembra da foto meio queimada que encontrou na casa de seu irmão e só havia um corpo, mais nada, mas a voz dela é nítida, cristalina, cercada de uma magia que o faz se sentar diante dela, observando a dupla singular.

\- Mas eu não quero ir pra escola, mamãe. – O garotinho diz numa voz chorosa. – Quero ficar com você.

\- Meu akachan... – Há um carinho imenso em suas palavras, tocando o rostinho de grandes olhos azuis. – Você precisa ir... Aprender... Ser um grande homem pra deixar seu pai orgulhoso.

\- Mas eu não gosto de ir... – Ele a olha como se lhe custasse despedir-se da mãe adorada, a voz manhosa tentando o coração materno. – É ruim. Tem um menino que me bate.

\- Pode até ser, mas... Não tem coisas boas? – Ela lhe diz em um tom baixo.

\- Humm... – Ele parece pensar em tudo em busca de algo. – Tem sim. Tenho um monte de amigos.

\- Então! Viu como mesmo em situações ruins você sempre deve procurar algo de bom? – A mãe passa a mão por seus cabelos loiros brilhando sob o sol. – E sorria, pois isso sempre funciona, torna a sua vida e a dos outros mais feliz.

\- Mãe... Você é feliz? – Omi diz... Sim, Omi, pois Aya não consegue pensar nele como Mamoru Takatori. O garoto pergunta com inocência, apenas emendando com as palavras ditas por ela.

A pergunta pega a mãe de surpresa, que se levanta profundamente abalada. É óbvio que ela não é feliz, isso se nota em suas mãos nervosas, seus gestos erráticos, sempre evitando os olhinhos curiosos que a observam. Então se volta e se ajoelha à frente do pequeno.

\- Vou te contar uma história sobre felicidade. – A moça segura suas mãozinhas entre as suas. – Um pescador foi salvo do afogamento por uma tartaruga, e esta o levou para o fundo do mar, onde foi muito bem recebido. Mas sempre lamentava o mundo que deixara, até que um dia pediu para voltar. Todos lamentaram sua partida, mas lhe deram um baú de presente de despedida, mas com a condição de nunca abri-lo, porém ao chegar àquele lugar em que achava que encontraria a felicidade, percebeu que não havia nada lá que o fizesse feliz, só então percebendo que o era antes, mas nunca valorizara isso, sempre buscando a felicidade longe, quando ela estava a sua frente. Tentando voltar ele procurou em vão a tartaruga e, em desespero abriu o baú... Tornou-se um homem velho, passou a ter a idade que teria realmente, um idoso lamentando aquilo que perdeu.

O pequeno não parece ter entendido exatamente o sentido da história, muito complexa para um menino tão novo. Aya sente que ela sorri, apesar do rosto desfocado, segurando ainda mais forte as mãos de seu filho.

\- Esse homem... Taro Urashima... – Aya lembra do velhinho que o recebera na saída da sala das portas. – Era feliz com o que tinha, mesmo que vivesse lamentando por não ter aquilo que achava ser a verdadeira felicidade. Nós só percebemos o quanto nós somos felizes quando perdemos.

Ela o toma nos braços, estreitando-o junto a seu peito, beijando seu rostinho com carinho.

\- Sou feliz... – Como a niná-lo, balançando o corpo delicadamente. – Eu tenho você, meu tesouro.

O ruivo sente-se um invasor por continuar ali, pois este momento é só deles, então recua, saindo e fechando a porta do armário. Nesta cena compreende exatamente o seu garoto e tudo aquilo que sempre admirara nele. Seu otimismo e sorriso sempre constantes, tudo era graças a sua mãe, aquela de quem não conseguia recordar o rosto, mas de quem não esquecia a essência.

Anda então para a porta do banheiro. Este é o seu segundo tesouro. O que poderia ser tão importante quanto aquele maravilhoso momento de despedida? Abre devagar e entra, vendo a sala de um apartamento... Omi pendurado pelos braços, sem camisa... Reconhece muito bem esse momento. O irmão mais velho o tortura a fim de descobrir a identidade dos Weiss. O ruivo se vê na sacada, ouvindo cada palavra e vendo as agressões contra o corpo do pequeno. Naquele dia estava realmente magoado após descobrir que Omi era filho do Takatori. Já o amava e isso fazia os seus dois sentimentos mais fortes entrarem em conflito. Amor e ódio podiam estar contidos na mesma pessoa, o que lhe doía absurdamente. Mas a negação... Omi nega veementemente que seja irmão do homem que o tortura e lembra que isso o atingiu, envergonhando-se por se deixar levar por um nome e não pela pessoa que conhecia. Os Weiss invadem o local, o espadachim correndo em socorro do pequeno, cortando as cordas, vendo surpresa em seus olhos.

\- Pode se levantar, Omi? – Ele diz ajoelhado diante do pequeno ainda caído.

\- Aya, por quê? – O garoto parece não entender. – Eu sou um Takatori...

O ruivo olha para sua própria imagem, lembrando nitidamente como se sentia na ocasião. Seu coração estava repleto de orgulho, finalmente enxergando que não lhe importava mais nada, somente o que sentia. Olhara para as safiras que o fascinavam e dissera algo que fôra importante para si mesmo, notando agora que também o fôra para Omi.

\- Omi, você não é o Mamoru Takatori. – Os olhos azuis brilham a cada palavra. – E sim, Omi Tsukyiono.

Um daqueles sorrisos maravilhosos surge nos lábios delicados, demonstrando como tudo isso é precioso... Sim, esse é um dos tesouros do Omi. O fato de ser reservada tal importância a algo tão simples, algo que para Aya fôra tão natural, o deixa contente, como não se sentia há muito tempo. Deixa o templo com um raro sorriso, entendendo o que a kitsune lhe dissera. Se os sofrimentos são a nota amarga da personalidade do garoto, se estão eternamente por trás da máscara, esses dois instantes fazem dele o que é, o que o ruivo ama tanto nele. Acredita que agora está plenamente preparado para encontrá-lo, sai daquele recanto do labirinto, voltando ao percurso em que estava. Mas fica olhando para os lados, tentando pensar em como alcançar o garoto. A kitsune não está à vista e até agora a imaginação dele o tem ajudado ao longo do caminho. Dessa vez não há nenhuma instrução ou pista?

\- Omi, você precisa me ajudar... – Aya diz olhando para o céu de um azul tão intenso quanto o dos olhos do chibi. - Não posso continuar sem uma dica... Ajude-me a te encontrar.

_"Faça meu sangue correr_

_não_   
_ consigo acordar._

_Antes que eu me acabe... _   
_Me salve_

_Me salve_   
_ do nada que eu me tornei."_

Pela primeira vez sente que faz o contato, que a música é uma reação ao seu pedido, apesar de parecer apenas cantarolada, mas... Sente que inconscientemente Omi tenta lhe dizer algo.

\- Mas como eu faço isso? – Sua voz demonstra toda sua aflição. – Me mostra a direção...

_"Me acorde por dentro_

_Não consigo acordar_

_Me acorde por dentro... _   
_Me salve_

_Chame meu nome e me salve da escuridão."_

Então sente que é isso... Deve chamá-lo, fazê-lo se revelar, pois somente assim pode encontrá-lo. Caminha devagar, sempre em frente, deixando-se guiar por seu coração, sentindo as vibrações daquele que o ama tanto. E concentrado nisso começa a percebê-lo. Primeiro como energia... Por isso sabe que está no caminho certo, acelerando o passo.

\- Omi... OMI! – Aya diz carinhosamente, mas cada vez mais alto. – Onde você está? Responde... Por favor...

Começa a escutar um leve murmúrio, algo que corta suavemente o silêncio do labirinto, fazendo com que os sentidos do ruivo se agucem e procurem instintivamente pela origem do som quase inaudível. Ele parece vir de todos os lados, mas não é como a voz que ouvira antes, sabe que é a consciência respondendo a seu chamado.

\- OMI... OMI... – Começa a correr, sabendo que tem pouco tempo para encontrá-lo. – Fala comigo...

Virando a esquerda na primeira abertura da sebe com que se depara, Aya encontra uma grande pedra, um monólito, que cobre quase toda a passagem. Ele passa com dificuldade, encontrando do outro lado, um conjunto de pedras, um pouco menores, mas com um espaço tão apertado que tem de fazer um grande esforço para ultrapassá-lo. Segue se esgueirando pelo tortuoso e apertado caminho, até que quase cai em um declive de pedras, que desce com cuidado, pois estão escorregadias. O lugar lembra uma pedreira, sem qualquer vida, árido e desolado. Tudo é muito escuro, mas conforme desce vai clareando, como se houvesse nele uma aura luminosa. Ao chegar ao fundo encontra um platô largo, vê uma pequena forma enrodilhada na outra extremidade e o movimento revela ser uma pessoa, que o ruivo conclui ser o Omi... Na verdade, sente que é ele. Avança com pressa, esperançoso e feliz por tê-lo encontrado, já podendo ver seus cabelos brilhando conforme sua luz se aproxima. Mas, de repente, ele pára. Um enorme dragão, um Ryu japonês, se coloca entre os dois. Pode ver Omi, mas não pode se aproximar.

O Weiss leva as mãos à cabeça. Sabe que o tempo se escoa e logo terá de sair, mas... Não pode chegar tão perto e assim mesmo sentir-se tão distante do seu objetivo. Precisa usar de frieza nessa hora e enfrentar o dragão que o impede de prosseguir. Se está usando sua mente, talvez... Possa materializar algo com a força de seu pensamento. Concentra-se na sua katana, fecha os olhos, visualizando a Tsuka ou punho trabalhado, de ótima empunhadura, e a lâmina, de corte e equilíbrio perfeitos. Sente então que suas mãos se fecham em algo familiar, naquilo que tem representado sua vida nos últimos anos. Coloca-se em posição de ataque, pronto para investir contra o animal mítico, mas... Algo dentro dele fica lhe dizendo que não deve fazer isso, baixando a espada. Pode até vencê-lo, só que se lembra um pouco da mitologia e sabe que os dragões japoneses são criaturas benévolas e protetoras. Se ele está ali não é para manter Omi prisioneiro, mas para protegê-lo. Simplesmente derrotá-lo faria o garoto criar outro e outro, sempre tentando se manter no local onde se sente seguro.

\- Omi... – Fala com calma para não provocar o Ryu. – Sou eu... Aya. Eu vim te buscar.

O rostinho pálido se levanta e olha em sua direção sem emoção. O garoto se senta devagar, abraçando as pernas junto ao peito.

\- Não, você é parte da minha imaginação. – A voz dele é fraca e carregada de uma frieza cínica.

\- Sou eu sim. – Tenta se aproximar um pouco mais, mas o dragão reage, fazendo-o recuar. – Vim te levar pra casa.

\- Eu não quero voltar. – Sorri meio sem vontade. – É meio idiota ficar falando com você... Afinal, é só uma manifestação do meu desejo... Sempre quis que Aya fosse o meu herói. E lutando com um dragão! Parece coisa de conto de fadas.

-...! – O espadachim emudece ante a tal convicção. Como fazê-lo perceber que ele é bem real e palpável.

\- Aqui estou seguro... – Há um tom sombrio, mas confuso. - Nada mais pode me machucar.

\- Omi... Preciso de você. – Aya começa a temer que o garoto não vá aceitar sair. – Eu te amo...

\- VIU! O Aya real jamais diria isso. – Omi diz, concluindo estar certo. – Que patético! Desejo tanto o amor dele que fico imaginando o herói se declarando... Haha... Só eu mesmo!

Apesar de todo o sarcasmo da porção consciente, tudo se ilumina, como se algo dentro do Omi quisesse acreditar em Aya. Há claramente uma confusão imensa dentro do pequeno, um grande medo de que tudo não passe de um sonho, mas também, uma necessidade palpável de ser salvo. O garoto tem medo, como nunca teve antes. Enfrentou a vida perturbadora que levou desde criança, sempre com a imagem da mãe carinhosa ou do ruivo, mas... Anda cansado demais para lutar. Tanta morte! O sangue em suas mãos nunca se limpa... Tudo... Tudo se acumulando dentro dele... E ainda isso! Tantas garotas o seguiam, se declaravam e estariam dispostas a fazer qualquer coisa por ele, mas... Tinha que se apaixonar por um homem e... Exatamente pelo ferido Aya, que tinha tanto medo de amar? Omi esbarrou com a dura realidade tantas vezes que se cansou de tentar resistir. Entregara-se à solidão.

\- Omi... – Os olhos violetas o observam temerosos, pois não sabe mais o que dizer para convencê-lo. Depois de ter conhecido aquilo que compõe a sua essência, de conhecer seus maiores segredos, felizes e infelizes, tudo que faz dele o Omi, não o Mamoru, percebe que há entre eles uma nova ligação. Pode senti-lo, perceber seu estado emocional, apesar das palavras e das aparências. Não há mais máscaras que o possam enganar... Não, o chibi nunca o enganou, mas se escondeu por trás do sorriso. Sorriso esse próprio dele, que agora entende melhor. E essa nova percepção o faz notar a melancolia que marca seus olhos azuis, que a frieza no rosto não pode disfarçar. Sente a solidão, a tristeza e o desespero em seus pequenos gestos, no leve tremor em sua voz, no coração que sente que está tão confuso.

O chibi não sabe exatamente o que pensar. Precisa acreditar que o Aya a sua frente não é fruto da sua imaginação, que ele é real, tem coragem de enfrentar o medo e vem até onde está para levá-lo de volta. Deseja acreditar que o ruivo o faz porque o ama, dizendo isso abertamente, não um sonho ou um desejo, mas toda essa ânsia por ser amado, aceito e correspondido em tudo que sente, torna-se a maior prova de que isto não existe. Não acredita que possa ser feliz de verdade. Na dura realidade que sempre o perseguiu Aya o rejeitaria, depois de Omi ter dito que o amava. O melhor é ficar ali, seguro, onde não pode ser tocado por aqueles que sempre o feriram e longe de todos os sentimentos com que tivera que lidar sozinho... Sempre sozinho.

Aya então sente um toque delicado em seu braço e, ao voltar-se, quase cai para trás. Ali está uma moça bonita, de cabelos negro-azulados e olhos azul-escuros, é a sua irmã, com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Um fino quimono branco, diáfano como uma nuvem, cobre seu corpo esbelto e, aproximando-se dele, seu perfume de lavanda o envolve, praticamente entorpecendo-lhe os sentidos.

_\- _Mas... Como? – Diz ainda aturdido, largando a katana no chão e chegando mais perto dela.

\- Talvez se você pudesse tocá-lo... Ele acreditaria que você é real. – Ela o olha carinhosamente, fazendo o ruivo tocar seu rosto, ainda descrente, saudoso desse contato de que há tanto tempo fora privado. – Não fique assustado. Sou parte da imaginação do Omi... Da parte que te ama e deseja sair daqui com você.

Há lógica nas palavras da moça, sendo basicamente o mesmo que representava a kitsune que o guiara pelo caminho.

\- Sei de uma forma para passar por trás do dragão. – Tomando a mão de dedos finos, puxando-o para uma das laterais da pedreira, sob os olhos atentos do garoto.

O espadachim a acompanha, comovido por Omi ter criado uma imagem tão perfeita de sua irmã para guiá-lo. Mas... Algo o incomoda, não sabe exatamente o quê. Caminha com os olhos sobre ela, que se volta e sorri, um brilho fulgurante no olhar. Então isso o desperta. Como o chibi criaria uma imagem de sua irmã, tão perfeita, inclusive nos olhos, se nunca a vira com eles abertos? Olha para os lados e, sobre uma das pedras, acima de onde Omi está, percebe a presença que o faz estremecer.

\- Te peguei! – Schul sussurra, sorrindo para ele, um toque maligno nos belos lábios germânicos.

Olha novamente para a irmã, mas esta já não tem mais um sorriso no rosto. Ela salta sobre ele com uma destreza sobrenatural fazendo-o cair e se colocando sobre seu corpo, com tal força que o ruivo dos Weiss não consegue se mover. Vê com tristeza o rosto amado, tão próximo, mas carregado de maldade... Ela coloca a mão sobre sua boca, tendo como dever mantê-lo calado. Observa que o Schwarz se aproxima devagar, uma risada profunda chegando a seus ouvidos. Percebe que de longe Omi também observa toda a cena, mais impassível do que espera, mas isso é normal tendo em vista que o chibi o considera uma ilusão.

\- Viu como tudo é parte da sua mente, Omi? – A voz com sotaque alemão, carregada de cinismo. – Você o deseja... E me odeia... E estamos aqui... Todos nós em sua mente, para tentar tirá-lo da segurança. Somos frutos da sua imaginação... Daquela que você acredita não ter, mas que é capaz de nos criar para desafiá-lo.

Omi olha para o alemão e novamente para Aya, caído com a garota sobre ele. Então é tudo produto da sua mente, o desejo de que isto fosse real se desvanece como uma nuvem de poeira. Uma lágrima solitária rola por seu rosto, pois queria mesmo acreditar nas palavras, na declaração de amor do espadachim.

O alemão sorri satisfeito, ciente dos pensamentos do pequeno, sabendo que venceu os Weiss. Aproxima-se ainda mais de Aya, uma expressão irônica fazendo os olhos violeta faiscarem de raiva. Faz sinal para que a garota o deixe falar, retirando a mão que o emudece.

\- Você... Criou... Isto...? – Sua voz falha, o peso da garota sobre seu peito tornando a fala um ato complicado.

\- Essa linda criatura é uma Onryou... Um fantasma feminino vingativo... Mas... – Ele se agacha diante do Weiss, os olhos dos dois se encontrando. – Eu criei apenas os olhos, que tirei das suas lembranças que consegui acessar. Não posso assumir a autoria deste ser, pois ela é criação do gostosinho.

Aya olha descrente para Omi, que os observa tristemente.

\- Sim... Ele também tem raiva. – Os olhos verdes do alemão também olham para o loirinho. – Essa criatura é a expressão desse ódio... Contra todos que já o feriram, traíram ou decepcionaram.

Ele se levanta, tentando segurar o riso diante do triste rosto do ruivo, que parece tão indefeso diante do seu poder superior.

– É claro que eu usei a criação dele em meu proveito. – Sua empáfia faz o espadachim fechar os olhos de ódio. – Afinal, minha mente é muito mais forte que a dele e decidi... Tomar algumas de suas criações a meu serviço.

Os cabelos cor de fogo brilham com o movimento da cabeça que se diverte com tudo que acontece.

\- Na verdade... Eu sabia exatamente onde ele estava quando entramos aqui. – Cada palavra sua carregada de sarcasmo. – Mas me diverti observando a sua busca, sabendo que poderia derrotá-lo quando o encontrasse. Seria mais divertido.

Faz sinal para que a moça cumpra a sua missão, apontando para Aya, deixando claro para ela que é o Weiss quem deve morrer. Ela atende ao comando imediatamente, cravando seus dentes no pescoço alvo, sugando sua energia vital, o Schwarz podendo ver a vida se esvaindo de seu corpo aos poucos. Isso o delicia absolutamente.

Omi se aproxima devagar, pois não pode permanecer distante, simplesmente vendo Aya ser atacado, mesmo que saiba que é apenas uma criação de sua mente. Dói demais vê-lo sofrer, mas... Tem que se lembrar que nada disso é real.

Enquanto a existência vai se esvaindo de seu corpo, os olhos violeta encaram o garoto que se aproxima dele. Precisa fazer uma última tentativa mesmo que isso lhe custe o último sopro de vida.

\- Omi... Olha para os olhos dela. – Sua voz sai fraca, quase inaudível, mas sabe que o chibi o ouve, pois os olhos azuis se arregalam surpresos. – Olha os...

\- O que...? – Ainda olha descrente, sem saber a razão deste pedido.

\- Por favor... – Há pouco tempo, logo Aya estará morto.

Omi observa a criatura, que evita o olhar dele, mas sabe que ela é uma criação sua, como todas as outras, e deve obedecê-lo. Então com a força de sua mente a faz voltar o rosto, agachando-se para poder encará-la melhor. Vê os lindos olhos azul-escuros, ainda sem entender a razão desse pedido.

\- Você sabe como eram os olhos da minha irmã? – Os olhos de Aya piscam mais demoradamente, parecendo buscar suas últimas energias. – Eu vi que você não pode reproduzir o que não conhece ou não lembra... Ela estaria de olhos... Fechados.

\- Não acredite no que ele está dizendo! – Schul tenta se aproximar, mas o dragão fica entre eles.

Os olhos azuis se arregalam com a constatação de que as palavras dele têm sentido, mas... Ele não pode ser o Aya verdadeiro... Não pode... Ou é? Continua a olhar para o rosto, ainda mais pálido que o normal, percebendo o quanto ele deseja que acredite.

\- Sou eu mesmo... Vim pra te levar de volta pra casa... Nossa casa. – Uma respiração dolorosa entrecorta a sua fala. – E se pra te salvar... Eu tiver que... Eu te amo.

\- Não! – Seus olhos brilham de horror por se dar conta que este é o Aya que tanto ama e o está deixando morrer. – Mate!

O dragão atende imediatamente ao seu comando e avança contra a fantasma que tenta fugir, levantando-se de cima do ruivo, mas sendo prontamente abocanhada pelo animal. Este a quebra entre seus dentes afiados, a moça desaparecendo como fumaça.

\- Você não pode! – Schul avança em sua direção, mas uma força poderosa o segura.

\- Eu posso tudo... – Um inédito sorriso sarcástico surge nos lábios adolescentes. – Estamos na MINHA mente.

Ao contrário do que pensava o Schwarz a mente de Omi é muito poderosa, sua força impedindo até o mínimo movimento dele. Fica estático observando o garoto ajoelhando ao lado do espadachim e passando a mão por seu rosto. A mão pequena afasta os cabelos que estão sobre o rosto suado do ruivo. Teme mais do que tudo que seja tarde demais, se culpando por não ter acreditado nele, que arriscara tudo para salvá-lo.

\- Aya... Está me ouvindo? – Coloca a cabeça do Weiss sobre seu colo, ainda percorrendo cada detalhe de seu rosto com o dedo, não querendo esquecer seu rosto como fez com o da mãe. – Você não pode morrer... Bem agora que disse que me amava.

Volta-se para Schuldich, acreditando que o telepata possa fazer algo, pois sabe tanta coisa, mas... Apercebe-se que não precisa dele... Fecha os olhos, voltando o rosto para o sol que brilha e o aquece. De sua boca sai uma melodia suave, sensual em sua voz levemente rouca, algo que sai diretamente de seu coração... A canção que surge de tudo que viveu e vive agora, do mais íntimo de seu ser, do amor que sente e por se sentir amado.

_"Só dando amor o espírito se completa._

_Perdido na escuridão encontrei_   
_ o caminho._

_Relutante segui_   
_ a minha canção._

_Minha voz ecoava no ar,_

_um_   
_ eco da minha esperança._

_Minha luz tão tênue e vazia,_

_meus_   
_ desejos desprovidos de significado._

_Canto a vida agora liberto,_

_vejo_   
_ a luz nessa nova canção,_

_protegido_   
_ do vento e da chuva,_

_correndo_   
_ solto na escuridão._

_Coração, coração negro e vazio,_

_que_   
_ me manteve cativo no esquecimento,_

_luta_   
_ para me dar paz._

_Tremo ao ver o final da jornada,_

_tuas_   
_ mãos estendidas e teu sorriso brilhando._

_Agora sou teu novamente,_

_livre_   
_ das ilusões do mundo,_

_coração_   
_ aberto e livre._

_Canta coração perdido,_

_pois_   
_ achaste o caminho._

_Brilha contente com a volta._

_Irmão do Céu e da Terra,_

_filho_   
_ do vento e da chuva,_

_Escravo teu, somente teu._

_Estou Salvo!"_

\- Volta pra mim, Aya. – Omi o beija com toda a paixão que guardara em segredo por tanto tempo. Concentra-se na vida e em como ela pode ser bonita agora que seu amor é correspondido. Imagina Aya em seus braços, beijando-lhe o corpo sem timidez, mostrando-se sem máscaras, agora que ele o conhece tão intimamente.

Os olhos violeta se abrem e o encaram, correspondendo ao beijo ardente, sentindo tudo que o seu garoto lhe transmite, o pensamento dos dois se tornando um por alguns instantes. Abraça-o, demonstrando que a vida começa a voltar-lhe ao corpo, mantendo o beijo por mais tempo.

\- Que comovente! – A voz alemã soa pelo platô carregada de raiva, fazendo os dois se separarem e o olharem. – Mas vão curtindo esse tempo, pois vai ser curtíssimo.

Aya recorda muito bem o que ele lhe dissera sobre seus amigos e sua preocupação se exacerba, pois sabe que algo os espera quando deixarem este lugar.

\- Precisamos voltar. Acho que ele armou uma armadilha. – O líder dos Weiss sorri, apesar de aflito, ao ver os belos olhos azuis piscarem nervosamente... Ama esse seu jeitinho. – Mas como fazemos isso?

\- Ele nos levará. – O pequeno aponta para Schuldich, ainda preso pela força da mente adolescente.

\- E como pretendem me forçar? – Seu rosto se enche da ironia que lhe é característica, desafiando os dois ainda sentados no chão.

\- Quanto tempo já passou desde que entramos aqui? – Aya diz, mesmo sem saber a resposta. – Esperamos até que as seis horas se completem... Você será obrigado a sair e saímos junto.

\- Droga! Por isso que eu odeio vocês. Tiram a graça de tudo. – Sente que está vencido, mas sorri ao pensar que mesmo saindo os dois estão perdidos. – O gostosinho pode sair na hora que quiser... Nós... Temos que sair logo. SOLTE-ME, JUNGE!

Ele consegue se mover, mas mantém distância, não deseja dar a chance de ser pego de surpresa novamente.

\- Fechem os olhos e pensem em voltar. – Sua ordem é atendida, os três desejando voltar, sem saber exatamente o que os espera.

**ooOoo**

Os olhos violeta tentam se abrir, sentindo dor em todo o corpo, depois de ficar sentado naquela poltrona por quase seis horas. Mas o ruído de uma arma sendo engatilhada faz com que os abra depressa e encare um homem alto, de meia idade, cabelo loiro-avermelhado e olhos verdes, que aponta uma arma para a cabeça de Omi, ainda deitado na cama.

\- Se eu fosse você... Senhor Assassino... Ficaria bem quietinho. – O homem diz para ele com um sorriso sádico no rosto.

\- Eu não falei que eles estavam voltando? – Uma voz conhecida faz o rosto do Weiss se voltar para a porta, onde vislumbra a imagem de Brad Crawford e dos demais Schwarz parados. – Schuldich... Sabia que você não conseguiria!

\- Eu os entreguei de bandeja... Como disse... – O alemão também tenta se mover sem muito sucesso.

O americano sorri sarcasticamente, irritando demais o ruivo, que tenta se levantar mais depressa, mas quase cai. Nagi corre até ele, evitando a sua queda, os rostos dos dois ficando bem próximos. Há uma rápida troca de olhares... Troca essa que faz Schul se esquecer da raiva e lembrar-se apenas do que sente por este garoto solitário. Mas o contato é rápido e logo fica de pé, sentindo a circulação em suas pernas voltar. Olha para Aya e sente algo de estranho... Um reconhecimento? Ou é inveja? Evita o olhar acusador e sai do quarto com a ajuda do telecinético. Não antes de passar por Brad e lançar-lhe um olhar fulminante.

Os olhos azuis de Omi se abrem, encontrando-se com os violetas, brilhando com essa visão, mas logo percebendo o frio cano de arma encostado em sua cabeça. Tenta olhar para o homem que segura a arma, mas este empurra seu rosto contra o travesseiro, o que faz Aya se mover, mas demonstrando rapidamente a dor que isto lhe causa.

\- Alexei... Desarme o espadachim... – Olha de um jovem moreno perto da janela para Aya. – Não quisemos te alarmar tirando a espada e o trazer prematuramente de sua pequena 'viagem'.

O homem encara Aya, como se estivesse sendo travada uma guerra entre os dois líderes e o russo estivesse mostrando como tem todas as melhores cartas na mão.

O jovem capanga tira a katana devagar, temendo qualquer reação do hábil espadachim, lembrando-se do ferimento que vira no homem morto no armazém. Entrega-a ao chefe, que a segura em uma das mãos, mantendo a outra firme segurando a arma contra a têmpora de Omi. Admira a espada, seu aço, seu gume e o Hamon, a marca d'água característica da fundição de uma katana, demonstrando ser legítima e de excelente procedência, talvez de um grande mestre, mas antiga, pois o punho mantém um estilo shin-shinto, talvez do início do século XIX. Uma raridade que dificilmente acabaria nas mãos de um assassino barato.

\- Bela espada... – Olha novamente para o Weiss já bastante nervoso, olhos fuzilando o homem segurando a SUA katana. – Roubou de onde?

\- Não sou dos seus... – Há um forte desafio na voz do ruivo. – Herdei e... Pra que tenho que me justificar para alguém como você?

Uma gargalhada sonora deixa a boca do homem a sua frente, que entrega a katana para o mesmo jovem de antes. Olha para os Schwarz que restaram e sorri, divertindo-se com olhar de desprezo que Crawford lhe dirige.

\- Adorei a nossa barganha. – Encara o americano a sua frente como pouco se importasse com seu desprezo. – Vou me divertir muito com eles... Antes de matá-los.

\- Só quero saber por que ainda não fomos pagos. – Brad deseja ardentemente deixar esse local e afastar-se dessa 'ralé'. – Entregue nosso dinheiro e depois pode ficar a vontade que nós vamos partir.

\- Mas eu quero ficar e ver! – Farfarello parece empolgado, coisa rara em sua personalidade, mas o olhar que o moreno lhe dirige diz tudo, retraindo-se insatisfeito, mas sem vontade de enfrentar o líder. Então dá de ombros e se afasta, encostando-se à parede do corredor.

O russo manda que um outro rapaz entregue a maleta metálica para o elegante americano, rindo-se de sua empáfia e querendo mais se ver livre desses 'amadores' para começar a diversão. Sorri ao vê-los sair, sabendo que este foi um dinheiro muito bem investido.

Aya começa a observar o quarto e tem um vislumbre da situação em que se encontram. Percebe Ken e Yohji deitados no chão, no lado oposto do quarto, amarrados e amordaçados. De pé, uns dez homens, de todas as idades, incluindo o chefe, alguns claramente nervosos com a presença dos Weiss, outros parecendo acostumados com tal tipo de serviço. Vê também que todos estão feridos, demonstrando que a luta entre eles e seus companheiros foi acirrada. No corredor, dois pares de pernas esticadas no chão e uma boa quantidade de sangue deixam claro que os rapazes conseguiram matar pelo menos dois. A situação é realmente difícil e sabe que as intenções desses homens a tornam ainda mais complicada.

\- Então esse é o pequeno hacker que pegou as informações sobre os nossos negócios? – Diz apertando ainda mais o rosto de Omi contra o travesseiro. Fala, mas não espera resposta, pois sabe muito bem o que aconteceu e como o trabalho minucioso do chibi destruíra sua organização. – Então vamos começar com ele...

Aya se levanta de um pulo, mas é contido por quatro rapazes, que o jogam no chão, um deles apoiando o joelho em suas costas enquanto o amarra. Ele ainda se debate, pois não pode perder Omi novamente, ainda mais depois de tudo que enfrentou.

\- Não se preocupe, senhor Assassino. – A ironia ofídica carregada em sua voz. – Você será o último. Vai ouvir cada grito, cada gemido, cada último suspiro de seus amigos. Para o pequeno eu tenho um tratamento VIP.

O homem muito alto puxa Omi da cama, segurando-o entre seus braços, de uma forma que o garoto fica completamente preso. Luta com todas as suas forças, mas percebe que seu corpo está letárgico, provavelmente efeito do tempo em que permaneceu completamente sem movimentos. É levado para o quarto de frente, onde o pó e as teias de aranha compõem um quadro arrasador e logo é jogado na velha cama, uma grande nuvem de poeira se levantando, grudando em seu corpo e roupas.

\- Vou mostrar em primeira mão do que você 'salvou' as MINHAS garotas. – O homem fica de pé ao lado da cama. – Pra você aprender que ninguém mexe com os negócios de Nikolai Alexandrovitch.

O homem deita sobre ele, a poeira que levanta entrando pelas narinas de Omi, que tenta falar, mas a voz parece não sair, a garganta seca, ainda mais depois de engolir todo esse pó, os músculos há tanto tempo paralisados tendo dificuldade para esboçar qualquer reação. Tem medo, mas muito mais de perder aquilo que acabou de conquistar. Se isto que o russo pretende fosse o suficiente para aplacar seu desejo de vingança, se entregaria espontaneamente, apenas para que pudesse consolar-se depois nos braços de Aya, mas sabe que não o é, a dura realidade lhe roubando novamente os momentos felizes.

E no outro quarto todos os capangas se juntam na porta para poderem observar o seu chefe em ação sobre o chibi, rasgando sua camiseta e mordendo-o, os gemidos já ecoando pelo antigo hotel. O único que parece desconfortável é o jovem Alexei, ainda segurando a katana.

\- Ele é ótimo! – Diz um dos homens, baixo e atarracado, com um tom malicioso. – Assim esse menino aprende que não se deve mexer com russos.

Aya se contorce no chão, tentando de todas as formas se soltar, mas sem sucesso. Então se lembra dos exercícios de ioga e como a agilidade pode ajudá-lo, apesar de seus músculos ainda estarem um tanto endurecidos. Movimenta-se até que consegue passar os pulsos amarrados nas costas pelos pés, segurando o gemido pela dor que isso lhe causa. Logo está com as mãos amarradas na frente, o que ajuda a se levantar devagar.

\- Não acho isso certo. – Alexei diz virando o rosto enquanto o chefe segura Omi pelos cabelos ao forçar um beijo. – É só um garoto.

\- Cala a boca, Alexei! – Um dos homens, ruivo e muito alto, vira-se rapidamente para ele com raiva, mas logo voltando a apreciar o espetáculo. – O chefe tem que nos deixar aproveitar um pouquinho também.

O jovem russo se afasta, decidido a não mais observar algo que faz seu estômago se revirar, mas ao voltar-se para caminhar até a janela, se depara com Aya bem atrás dele. A katana fica apontada para o peito do ruivo, que poderia ser morto sem hesitação pelo rapaz. Os olhos dos dois se cruzam, a frieza do Weiss fazendo-o tremer, mas ele não sente medo, mas um respeito por aquele homem que não mata por matar, que honra a arma que lhe foi legada por seus ancestrais e com isso em mente, sem nem sequer pensar na reação de seus companheiros ao seu ato, Alexei usa a katana para cortar as cordas que atam as mãos do ruivo e entrega a espada ao legítimo dono.

Aya é pego de surpresa pela atitude inesperada do jovem, mas não tem muito tempo para pensar, pois percebe que os gemidos de Omi clamam para que o salve. Aproxima-se então dos companheiros, que o olham cheios de gana de luta e corta suas cordas, apontando para suas armas jogadas no canto do quarto. Indica para que o rapaz russo se afaste, ficando longe do campo de luta e então caminha decidido até os homens de costas, ainda observando as façanhas do seu chefe. Logo os três Weiss estão preparados para começar a caça aos mafiosos russos.

\- Então todo mundo está esperando sua vez? – Sua voz sádica sai quase como um sussurro, em um primeiro momento passando despercebida pelos homens, mas logo fazendo com que se voltem e encarem apavorados os três assassinos.

O espadachim sem perda de tempo abre o peito do ruivo que também queria se aproveitar do seu Omi e sai na direção do outro quarto, enquanto Ken e Yohji se livram sem dificuldade dos demais. Entra pela porta, seus olhos flamejantes caindo sobre o homem que tenta abrir o botão da calça do chibi, meio sem jeito, tentando evitar os braços pequenos que parecem ainda meio sem forças para impedi-lo, mas tentam.

Os olhos azuis pousam sobre a aparição quase sobrenatural que surge na porta... O ruivo belo, olhos furiosos, parado ali com a luz do amanhecer vinda da janela do final do corredor às suas costas, a espada em posição, a sua frente, empunhada com as duas mãos. A roupa preta lhe emprestando um ar misterioso, mas feroz. Ele nesse momento é o seu herói e vem para salvá-lo, como sempre sonhara... Sonho que é realidade. E essa realidade agora não é mais dura e implacável.

\- Se eu fosse você... Senhor Russo... – Há uma ironia furiosa em sua voz que faz o homem rapidamente deixar seu intento e olhar fixo para o rapaz ao lado da cama. – ... Sairia de cima dele antes de perder a cabeça.

Por alguns instantes que pareceram uma eternidade os dois homens se encaram, dessa vez em posições invertidas. Mas Aya abaixa estranhamente a espada, como se tivesse perdido o combate entre eles, fazendo o russo sorrir de sua fraqueza, no entanto, as aparências enganam e o espadachim não pretende terminar isso depressa, pois planeja brincar com ele um pouco. Algo que nunca fez com suas vítimas, mas que dessa vez deseja ardentemente. Sorri também para o homem, que logo muda de expressão, recebendo uma bofetada que o joga para fora da cama, levantando muita poeira ao cair.

\- Como você está? – Diz tocando preocupado o rosto de Omi.

\- Agora... Estou bem. – Diz com certa dificuldade, um luminoso sorriso se abre, sentindo-se o garoto mais feliz do mundo por ter o seu próprio herói.

Depois de sorrir também para o pequeno, sua expressão muda completamente ao voltar-se para o mafioso ainda caído, sentindo muita raiva quando o vê sacar de uma arma de dentro do paletó. A katana rapidamente arranca a pistola 45 de sua mão, jogando-a longe, a ponta da espada tocando seu pescoço.

\- Então você, que se aproveita da inocência, acredita que tem direito à vingança? – Seus olhos violeta se estreitam. – Vingança é para os justos, para aqueles que foram feridos, traídos, magoados... Mas mesmo esta cobra um preço. Quem se vinga morre junto a cada gota de sangue derramado, a cada vida que toma para si.

Olha para Omi, que compreende cada palavra, como se expressasse aquilo que todos os quatro sentem. Percebe então que Ken e Yohji também o observam, assim como o jovem russo que o libertara. Vira-se novamente para aquele para quem aponta sua poderosa katana.

\- Por isso homens como você não tem direito à vingança... – Encosta ainda mais a ponta da espada, fazendo um fino fio de sangue escorrer por seu pescoço. – Vocês nada sentem quando matam e ninguém tem direito de tirar uma vida humana sem sentir.

A espada vai descendo, cortando o tecido fino da camisa, deixando uma fina trilha de sangue, que logo mancha todo o paletó. O frio grito do homem ecoa pelo prédio, fazendo todos tremerem, exceto Aya. Ele aponta a espada exatamente para o coração do russo, demonstrando que com uma única estocada tiraria sua vida.

\- Eu sinto a sua vida... Tenho seu rosto gravado na minha mente... – Há uma profunda tristeza em suas palavras. – Como as faces de todos que matei, cada um deles assombrando meus sonhos.

\- Eu te imploro... Por favor... Não me mate. – Nikolai Alexandrovitch sabe que essas palavras anunciam sua morte.

Aya então se afasta, olhando bem para o homem patético que implora por sua vida, apesar de tudo que pretendia fazer contra eles e de tudo que já fizera a todas as garotas que vendia e prostituía. Mas tudo que vira na mente do Omi fizera algo dentro dele. Aquela mulher sem rosto definido e de voz doce não lhe saía da cabeça, fazendo-o recordar-se da própria mãe e do que ela pensaria dele neste momento. Pela primeira vez percebeu que era mais fácil amar do que matar.

\- Eu vou te dizer que somos muito diferentes. – Sua voz sai decidida e profunda. – Posso decidir quando quero matar... Você mata porque é a única coisa que sabe fazer.

O espadachim volta a colocar a katana na bainha, dá as costas para o inimigo humilhado e anda na direção da cama, onde Omi o observa ainda sentado, surpreso demais para dizer algo. O ruivo segura sua mão, com delicadeza extrema, temendo que tivesse sido ferido.

\- Venha! Vou carregá-lo até o carro. Suas pernas ainda vão precisar de algum tempo pra se recuperar. – Ele se abaixa ligeiramente para que o braço do garoto passe sobre seu ombro, segurando-o junto a seu peito, mas é surpreendido pelo fio de Yohji que passa sobre sua cabeça e se enrola na mão armada do russo já de pé.

\- Então você ia atacá-lo pelas costas... Depois dele ter poupado sua vida? – O loiro se aproxima, sempre mantendo firme o fio que faz escorrer sangue da pele ferida. – Que feio!

\- Vou te dizer que sinto a vida que vou tirar agora... – Ken rasga o peito do homem com um ataque, fazendo os olhos ficarem sem expressão, a respiração parando imediatamente. – ... Mas você mereceu!

Todos observam o russo sem vida no chão do quarto, perdido entre toda a poeira, que marca a inexorável passagem do tempo naquele lugar, engolindo ele e seus homens, extinguindo para sempre a organização que trouxera tanto sofrimento e que desaparecera pela mão dos Weiss.

**ooOoo**

\- Quanto tempo ainda nós vamos ficar aqui? – Os olhos azul-escuros observam o velho prédio, voltando-se para o alemão sentado na sarjeta, ainda parecendo extremamente cansado com a experiência. – Logo vai amanhecer.

Na verdade, ligações como essa são muito difíceis para o telepata, que esgota completamente suas forças, tendo de fazer suas jogadas quando no elo, pois fica indefeso logo depois de voltar. Também lança um olhar para a janela iluminada, pensando no que estaria acontecendo. Brad e Farfarello já haviam saído a alguns minutos, estando no hotel apenas os russos e os Weiss.

\- Quero ver quanto tempo vai levar. – Ele diz sem olhar para o garoto, seus olhos cravados na janela.

\- Quanto tempo? – Nagi senta a seu lado na sarjeta, nunca pensando que faria isso de novo. – Ainda não entendi porque insistiu em ficar.

\- Se você quiser... Pode ir. – Uma nota de tristeza em sua voz. – Vou depois.

\- Eu só queria saber o porquê. – Diz olhando diretamente para o altivo rosto germânico, sendo iluminado pelos primeiros raios de sol.

\- Quero saber quanto tempo os Weiss vão levar pra acabar com esses caras. – Seu sotaque se acentua quando ele fala distraído, sem perceber que é observado.

\- Você está torcendo por eles? – Aqueles oceanos profundos o encaram surpresos.

\- Tem de aprender a respeitar o seu inimigo... Mesmo que o odeie. – Volta-se e se depara com aqueles olhos brilhantes que o fascinam. – E por alguns minutos eu não odiei o Weiss... Senti até vontade de ser amigo dele.

\- Nunca te ouvi falando assim! – Naoe teme que aquele elo o tenha afetado.

\- Sendo muito franco... Eu invejo aquele homem... – Nunca olhou Nagi com tanta firmeza, sentindo que o pequeno treme diante daquilo que parece saber vir em seguida. – Ele lutou e se entregou por completo... Tudo por amor. Sem medo... Sem hesitação... E eu não... Sou um covarde.

O pequeno faz menção de se levantar, tentando evitar a explosão de sentimentos que tudo isso traz a tona, temendo que seus olhos o entreguem, mas a mão firme do ruivo o segura, puxando-o para si, sentando-o em seu colo. Os rostos novamente se encaram, os olhos revendo cada detalhe, cada sinal de dor, cada mágoa, cada decepção. O braço forte puxa-o ainda mais para junto de seu peito, tomando seus lábios num beijo delicioso e ardente. Precisam mais um do outro do que imaginavam.

E ficam ali perdidos neste beijo até que ouvem os gritos vindos do quarto do velho hotel, levantando-se de um salto, recuando para a escuridão, afim de não serem vistos. Depois de alguns minutos vêem os quatro inimigos deixando o prédio, Aya levando o arqueiro nos braços envolto no sobretudo. Entram no carro estacionado em um beco e partem.

Os dois Schwarz saem de seu esconderijo, revelando-se sob a luz do sol que já ilumina o dia. Schuldich puxa-o para si, abraçando o garoto com carinho, admirando os olhos que o encaram felizes.

\- Este será o nosso segredo... Ouviu? – Sabe que é pedir demais, mas tem noção da realidade em que vivem. – Não quero que ninguém nos separe.

Mesmo sabendo que dificilmente conseguirão manter isso por muito tempo, logo sendo atingidos pela inevitabilidade das conseqüências do que está acontecendo entre eles, se beijam de novo, o alemão erguendo-o, os pequenos pés ficando no ar.

\- Podemos ser diferentes dos Weiss... Almejamos coisas diferentes. – Os lábios se separam por alguns segundos. – Mas somos feitos da mesma matéria... Desejamos as mesmas coisas.

**ooOoo**

Aya sai do prédio carregando Omi, protegido em seu sobretudo preto, mantendo-o oculto de qualquer perigo que ainda pudesse estar rondando a área e da manhã fria que faz o próprio ruivo se arrepiar. Sente uma presença, fazendo com que se volte e olhe na direção dos prédios abandonados diante do hotel, sabendo muito bem que o telepata os observa.

"_Essa luta fica para __outro dia.__" _– O espadachim tem coisas mais importantes em sua mente no momento.

Todos os Weiss caminham cautelosos até o local onde deixaram o porsche do espadachim, observando bem para não pairar qualquer dúvida quanto à segurança. Param ao lado do carro, Ken abrindo a porta, já que a chave ficara com ele quando o líder saiu em busca de Schul.

\- Eu dirijo! – Yohji tira as chaves da mão do namorado.

\- Você? – Os olhos de Aya se arregalam, arrepiando-se todo só de imaginar que o loiro possa dirigir o seu carro. – Você é um maluco no volante! Meu porsche nas suas mãos...

\- Deixa de ser chato! – O playboy afasta o banco apontando para o ruivo. – Você vai atrás com o chibi... E é uma ordem!

Estranhamente Aya não tem a menor vontade de discutir, mesmo sabendo que vai se arrepender de confiar seu carro nas mãos do loiro, pois ao mirar os olhos azuis que o observam atentos deseja não se separar dele por nada. Aceita resignado e entra atrás, tomando cuidado com a cabeça de Omi, abraçando-o com mais firmeza, acomoda-o melhor em seu colo, encostando a cabeça loira em seu ombro.

E durante todo o trajeto os olhos dos dois continuam admirando-se, como se a quebra de contato pudesse fazê-los perder o momento, que pode ser efêmero ou durar a vida inteira. Como podem saber? Mas há um profundo silêncio entre eles, as palavras desnecessárias, os sentimentos tão palpáveis como se fossem feitos de matéria. O abraço de Aya é firme, mantendo o pequeno aquecido junto a seu peito, sua mão livre afagando os cabelos loiros, os dedos finos percorrendo então o seu rosto, sentindo a pele macia coberta de poeira, os cílios longos, o nariz bonito, a boca delicada.

Esse toque causa um leve estremecimento em Omi, que sorri timidamente. As mãos pequenas se aproximam do rosto do ruivo, tocando seu cabelo macio, sentindo sua textura, a delicadeza de sua cútis, limpando um respingo de sangue próximo de seus lindos olhos violeta. Quantas vezes observara este rosto taciturno no trabalho ou durante as missões, sempre parecendo perdido nas dores do passado e no desejo de vingança? Mas agora vê esperança e alegria, onde antes era tudo sombrio.

Os lábios se aproximam devagar, tocando-se delicadamente, sentindo o sabor, a textura, conhecendo aquilo que desejavam há tanto tempo. Um suave calor, que toma posse dos lábios, passa deles para todo o corpo, seus rostos ruborizando, dando-lhes uma deliciosa sensação. Os fortes braços estreitando o pequeno ainda mais junto a si.

O carro pára, ficando claro que seus lábios devem se separar, mas não têm vontade, o beijo se aprofundando, repleto do desejo de ficarem assim para sempre. Mas os amigos saem do carro, o som das portas se abrindo sinalizando que deve terminar, o que apenas faz com que a língua de Aya tome a do chibi, brincando com ela. Teme que tudo isso seja só uma ilusão, mais um dos seus sonhos ou algum jogo mental de Schuldich, querendo apreciá-lo o maior tempo possível.

\- Se vocês quiserem... – Yohji está completamente sem graça. – Bem... Posso deixá-los aí mesmo.

Os lábios se separam, tão lentamente, sem vontade, voltando os rostos para o amigo do lado de fora, um risinho maroto dos dois ao perceberem o jeito dele. Aya acomoda Omi melhor em seus braços e deixa o carro, passando pelo loiro, sorrindo zombeteiramente para ele, que fecha a expressão ao perceber a intenção do ruivo.

Os quatro entram na casa ainda escura, o sol da manhã chegando devagar às janelas. Yohji logo vai para a cozinha, decidido a fazer algo para o chibi comer, sabendo que precisa se refazer. Os outros podem comer mais tarde.

Ken acompanha o espadachim, que entra em seu próprio quarto com o garoto. O moreno entra no banheiro, prepara a banheira, abrindo a torneira de água quente, saindo depressa. Passa pelo quarto e vê o ruivo colocando o loirinho sobre a cama, ajeitando os travesseiros, tentando deixá-lo mais confortável. Sai ao corredor e vai até o quarto de Omi, procura na gaveta a roupa que o chibi costuma usar para dormir e volta ao de Aya, e se enternece ao vê-lo sentado ao lado do chibi segurando-o junto a si de forma tão carinhosa. Coloca as roupas em cima da cadeira no banheiro e volta, notando que os dois estão tão absorvidos um pelo outro que mal percebem o movimento à volta deles. Ele não quer, mas tem que desviar a atenção deles daquela adoração profunda.

\- Precisa de mais alguma coisa, Aya? - Diz com delicadeza. - Logo a banheira estará cheia.

\- Está tudo ótimo. – Aya desvia o olhar do chibi e volta sua atenção para o moreno, sorrindo agradecido. – Não precisava...

\- Vou ajudar o Yohji. – Sai rápido, sentindo-se um estorvo na situação.

\- Isso tudo é por você... – Diz num sussurro, olhando para o rosto que o observa. – Esse lugar... Nós... Eu...

Os dedos pequenos tocam os lábios do ruivo, deixando claro que não é preciso palavras para exprimir esses sentimentos.

**ooOoo**

\- Acho que você está precisando da minha ajuda. – Ken se aproxima de Yohji que briga para abrir o pote de maionese, trabalhando com apenas uma das mãos. – Por que não segura com as duas?

Só então percebe pingos de sangue no chão da cozinha, vendo que escorrem dos dedos do loiro, o braço esquerdo pendendo, o casaco preto empapado de sangue. Com toda a adrenalina do momento nem sequer notara que o namorado fôra ferido.

\- O que é isso? – Puxa-o para si, tirando-lhe o casaco, podendo ver que uma bala trespassara seu braço. – Você veio dirigindo ferido desse jeito?

\- O Aya vai ficar louco que sujei o banco de sangue. – Ele ri, tentando demonstrar tranqüilidade.

\- Não tem graça! – Ken procura no armário a caixa de primeiros socorros, depois de fazê-lo sentar – E você não me disse nada.

\- Ok... Ok... Mamãe... – Sorri da carinha de bravo do moreno. É verdade que se sente um pouco zonzo, mas... Não foi a primeira vez que veio ferido de uma missão e nem a última.

Ken fica concentrado alguns minutos, ajoelhado a sua frente enquanto limpa o ferimento, nem ligando para a tentativa frustrada do loiro de impedi-lo, mas assim que percebe que o sangue está estancado e o ferimento devidamente enfaixado, olha para os olhos verdes que parecem tão cansados e o observam trabalhando.

\- Você cuida tão bem de mim! – Presenteia Ken com um de seus belos sorrisos.

\- Ora... Eu te amo! – Fala com naturalidade.

Yohji o puxa, fazendo-o sentar em seu colo, seus rostos próximos, um delicado beijo fazendo a dor passar como mágica. Pensa em tudo pelo que Aya passara e analisa se teria coragem suficiente para fazer o mesmo por Ken e quando este passa os braços por sobre seus ombros e o beija mais ardentemente, sua razão se perde nessa sensação e tem certeza que por ele iria até ao inferno.

\- O lanche! – Ken se afasta a contragosto do delicioso loiro, levantando-se de um pulo. – Eu faço pra você.

Olha para as coisas sobre a bancada da cozinha e vê que Yohji só tirara o pão de fôrma e a maionese, sem lembrar-se de qualquer recheio.

\- Você ia fazer só pão com maionese? – Volta-se rindo para o loiro.

\- Meu querido... Está difícil coisa melhor. – Levanta-se e abre a geladeira, que está quase que absolutamente vazia, abaixando-se e quase entrando nela para encontrar algo em meio às várias caixas de comida pedida pelo telefone. – Sem o chibi aqui essa cozinha ficou uma miséria. Ah... Tem algo aqui.

Ele volta com um pedaço de queijo branco não muito novo, passando-o para o moreno, que já prepara o pão em dois pratos, apenas esperando o que o loiro iria encontrar. Pega o queijo e o corta com cuidado. Pode não ser um bom cozinheiro como o Omi, mas leva mais jeito que Yohji... Com certeza. Prepara o lanche, cortando o pão na diagonal.

\- Pronto... Fiz um pro Aya. Ele também deve estar com fome. – Pega os pratos e passa um para o loiro.

Yohji o segura, mas pára um minuto, logo preocupando o moreno. Coloca o prato sobre a mesa e toma o que está na mão do seu namorado, que fica intrigado. Segura nos braços fortes do jovem puxa-o para si e o enlaça pela cintura, aproximando os dois corpos perigosamente.

\- O que é isso? – A surpresa é agradável, fazendo-o derreter-se nesses braços, sentindo o perfume que o playboy ainda mantém, apesar de tudo que passaram nessa noite.

\- Queria que você soubesse... – Passa a ponta do nariz no rosto moreno, sabendo que isso o arrepia. – Que eu também morreria por você.

Um sorriso delicado se delineia nos lábios de Ken, que abraça o loiro com cuidado para não machucá-lo. Essa afirmação para ele vale mais do que ouro, tendo a certeza que faria o mesmo. O que sentem um pelo outro está longe de tudo que poderia ter imaginado. É algo que não se exprime em palavras, mas que estas ditas por ele definiram perfeitamente. Deseja beijá-lo até a eternidade, mas se contenta, no momento, em perder-se no calor desse abraço delicioso.

\- Eu sei disso. – Sussurra em seu ouvido. – Você é MEU TUDO e... Estou doido pra ir pro quarto CUIDAR de você.

Como se fossem uma ordem expressa, essas palavras fazem com que o outro desfaça o abraço, pegue os pratos com os lanches, coloque na bandeja, indicando para que Ken pegue os copos de leite. Pára na porta ao vê-lo ainda parado, meio tonto com essa mudança rápida de atitude.

\- Você vai ficar parado aí? Eles devem estar com fome. – Sorri maliciosamente. – Eu sei que estou FAMINTO.

**ooOoo**

Ken e Yohji batem na porta e entram quando ouvem o assentimento do ruivo. Sorriem desajeitados ao verem os dois na cama, abraçados, em adoração mútua. Eles se voltam e respondem com uma expressão marota na face ao vê-los embaraçados.

\- Aya, trouxemos algo para vocês comerem. – Yohji indica uma bandeja com dois sanduíches e dois copos de leite, que Ken coloca ao lado da cama. – Não é nada muito elaborado... Mas você e o Omi precisam comer alguma coisa...

\- Isso. E se vocês precisarem de algo estaremos no meu quarto. – Ken puxa o namorado impaciente pelo pulso, ainda com o sentimento de que estão demais ali, saindo com ele do quarto e fechando a porta.

Aya senta-se e coloca o loiro sentado recostado nos travesseiros à cabeceira da cama. Toma o prato com o sanduíche de Omi e coloca sobre o seu colo, estendendo uma das metades para o loiro, que pega meio desajeitadamente. Nota que ele ainda está com dificuldade na coordenação motora fina, como para segurar o pão. Devolve o prato à bandeja e toma o sanduíche de volta em suas mãos, oferecendo-o ao garoto para que se sirva.

A expressão de Omi é de puro assombro, porque jamais se imaginara cuidado assim. Não pensou que o ruivo fosse capaz de tanto, nem que algum dia veria os olhos violetas tão límpidos e claramente carinhosos voltados para si ou o sorriso terno naqueles lábios dedicados somente para ele. Os minutos passam lentos, enquanto o ruivo o alimenta com paciência, esperando com toda calma que ele coma e beba tudo.

Então a sua admiração cresce ainda mais, ao ver o ruivo se levantar e tirar o sobretudo de seu corpo, assim como as outras peças de roupa que o vestem. Seu rosto fica corado ao ver-se despido assim na frente do ruivo... Mas fica pior! Ele fica completamente rubro de vergonha ao vê-lo se despindo quase que completamente, na sua frente, como se isso fosse absolutamente natural! O constrangimento é tão grande que ele mal consegue olhar o corpo lindo... Como sempre sonhou. Aya levanta o olhar e ao ver o estado tímido do garoto, sorri com ternura.

\- A-Aya... – Essa visão é tão impressionante que ele não consegue falar sem tropeçar nas palavras. – Você não vai comer nada?

\- Depois... – O ruivo se aproxima dele e o pega nos braços. – Primeiro vou cuidar de você.

Leva-o para o banheiro e entra na banheira junto com ele. Senta-se e o coloca no colo, encostando-o em si e banhando-o com a água morna. Coloca um pouco de shampoo nas mãos e lava o cabelo loiro. Toma o sabonete entre os dedos e ensaboa a mão para em seguida fazer na pele do chibi, banhando o seu corpo com todo desvelo possível. Omi se sente embaraçado, porque o ruivo demonstra total concentração e zelo ao banhá-lo, sabendo que não está imune àquela situação tão íntima. Pode perceber o quanto isso o afeta, nota os vestígios disso no corpo dele, assim como no seu e que o espadachim está claramente ignorando o próprio desejo e se dedicando apenas a ele.

Aya termina de enxaguar a espuma de seu corpo e o tira da banheira, sem nem sequer se preocupar que sua roupa de baixo molhada se tornara transparente, abre a toalha e o envolve com ela, pega a roupa do garoto e o abraça bem junto a si, levando-o de volta para a cama. Coloca-o sobre os travesseiros, bem enrolado, as roupas ao pé da cama, despe a própria cueca e coloca um roupão sobre o próprio corpo, deitando-se em seguida ao lado dele. Abre a toalha e começa a aquecê-lo, esfregando-lhe a pele minuciosamente, Omi fecha os olhos e se deixa ser mimado, mas o efeito disso é muito perturbador, pois o garoto não consegue disfarçar como se sente, o seu corpo o denunciando flagrantemente.

Então sente a mão quente do ruivo pousar em seu peito. Abre os olhos e encontra os violeta presos na expressão do seu rosto, sua respiração falha de repente, o coração quase pára ao ver-se refletido naquelas íris que revelam profunda paixão. Os orbes do ruivo não deixam os seus, apenas as mãos passeiam por seu corpo, como se o venerasse, acariciam seus cabelos, afundando-se neles, correndo pelas mechas úmidas, afastando-as de sua face, descem por seu pescoço, os dedos tocando-lhe a nuca, fazendo-o arrepiar-se, um sorriso compreensivo iluminando o rosto de Aya, sabendo exatamente o que está acontecendo com ele.

\- Eu sou... – Os dedos finos tocam-lhe os lábios, deixando claro nos olhos ametista que sabe tudo sobre ele. Agora não há mais segredos, reconhece cada gesto, olhar ou sorriso da criatura que observa com exaltação.

Desce a mão por seu peito, afagando-o dos ombros até a cintura, passando quase que inocentemente nos mamilos, sobre o estômago, em volta do umbigo... Omi sente a respiração agoniada, ofegante... Seus olhos não deixam sua face de maneira alguma, apenas se deixa levar pela emoção e pelas sensações que o afligem.

Sente a carícia firme na sua coxa, o vai-e-vem da mão quente descendo pela virilha, se entremeando nos seus pelos passando sobre o seu pênis que está dolorosamente desperto... Seu coração bate freneticamente e a respiração está tão entrecortada que chega a sentir tontura tamanha a emoção que o domina, no entanto, os olhos violeta estão lá, ancorando suas emoções, lhe dando segurança nesse temporal de sentimentos que o assolam. Os dedos se fecham e se movem, e ele não consegue mais se controlar... Sua voz, sua respiração, seu coração denunciam tudo que sente...

\- Ah, A-Aya... Eu... Humm... Ah! - Ouve os gemidos, baixos e curtos que escapam de sua garganta, sem nem sequer reconhecer sua própria voz.

Vê seu amor e seu desejo refletido nas íris do seu ruivo, que sabe o que ele sente e sente o mesmo, e não esconde mais isso dele. O calor percorre seu corpo, a luz de um céu estrelado toma conta da sua alma e ele se derrete na mão que o toma com amor.

\- Céus! Ahhhhhhhh... – Nunca imaginara que tamanho prazer pudesse ser possível e vem tudo de seu corpo, parecendo perder totalmente a lucidez. – Mais... Mais...

\- Você vai descansar... – A voz amada chega até Omi num sussurro rouco, denotando toda a excitação que Aya contém. – Temos todo o tempo do mundo... E vou te amar a todo instante.

Os olhos azuis se fecham finalmente ao ser beijado nos lábios com suavidade, tão delicadamente como se asas de borboleta o estivessem tocando. Finalmente está completo, sabendo que nunca mais vai ser escravo da incrível solidão que sempre sentiu. A dura realidade lhe trouxera um presente, o maior deles, alguém que o ama de verdade... Mesmo o conhecendo por inteiro.

Sente quando está sendo limpo e vestido devagar. O colchão cede ao peso do corpo do seu ruivo que o abraça junto a si, e os cobre com o edredom... E é tão bom... Ser amado... Perde-se por minutos nessa sensação tão nova, querendo ficar acordado para aproveitá-la o maior tempo possível, mas... Seus olhos vão se fechando contra sua vontade, as piscadas ficando cada vez mais longas. Ele adormece, os dedos longos se enroscando nos seus cabelos.

E por um longo tempo Aya permanece ali, abraçado ao pequeno corpo que ressona tranqüilamente. Observa-o dormindo, sentindo algo que não sentia há muito tempo. Seu coração lhe dói, sabendo que pertence a alguém, que não está mais vazio. Ele estreita o abraço, relembrando cada detalhe daquilo pelo que passara... Cada detalhe do seu Omi, que lhe revelou tudo que ele é, sentindo que já se torna impossível deixar de entregar-se a esse amor. O garoto tornou-se parte dele, a sua melhor parte, algo além da vingança, do ódio, da morte... Omi só representa AMOR e... Na verdade, sente que nesta noite foi o chibi que o salvou, não o contrário. Foi resgatado da existência vazia e sem sentido, trazido de volta à vida. E pensando nisso adormece, quase sem perceber, tão profundamente, como nem se lembrava que pudesse fazer.

**ooOoo**

Os olhos azuis se abrem preguiçosamente, despertos por um fino e ainda tímido raio de sol, olha na direção da janela e percebe que são os primeiros sinais do amanhecer. Ainda não consegue atinar onde está, confuso pelo longo período de sono. Tivera um sonho lindo, onde ele e Aya... Mas antes que continue o pensamento percebe uma presença na cama, junto dele, vira-se e... O ruivo está adormecido ao seu lado, vestido de roupão, mas já totalmente desamarrado, revelando a beleza de seu tórax e abdômen.

_"__Não foi um sonho!__"_ – Fecha os olhos recordando cada detalhe do dia anterior. – "_Então é verdade que ele me ama!__"_

Um sorriso ilumina seu rosto quando o olha novamente, admirando aquele ser divino respirando tão leve, a luz suave do sol fazendo seus cabelos ruivos brilharem como rubis. É tão difícil acreditar... Pensa em tocá-lo, só para ter plena certeza de que é tudo real, mas desiste. Não quer acordá-lo.

Decide então tentar se levantar e ir ao banheiro lavar o rosto. Vai se apoiando na parede, até que se acostuma com o movimento e se torna mais fácil, soltando do apoio e caminhando devagar. Entra, a visão da banheira fazendo-o lembrar de todo o carinho e cuidado. Sorri com a recordação, sentando na beira da banheira, mergulhando o braço para puxar o tampão, mas esquecendo de tirar a camiseta, molhando a manga longa. Ri de sua própria distração, sendo forçado a tirá-la, pendurando-a no local de onde Aya tirara a toalha com que o secara.

Omi pára diante do espelho, depois de lavar o rosto, observando sua própria imagem. Parece diferente... Seus olhos, seu rosto, seu sorriso... É como se a nuvem negra que o circundava nos últimos tempos houvesse sumido e uma luminosidade incrível a tivesse substituído. Será que ser amado faz toda a diferença? Toca sua imagem, lembrando-se como se sentia antes, ainda sem acreditar que tudo mudara de forma tão radical.

Sai do banheiro, observando o jovem seminu deitado na cama, já dando sinais de que começa a despertar. Anda até ele, sentando-se com cuidado sobre o colchão, acariciando aqueles cabelos macios. As pálpebras estremecem e logo se abrem, deixando-o ver as íris violeta se revelarem para ele, ainda confusas pelo sono, mas que se tranqüilizam e se tornam ternas ao fitá-lo.

\- Você acordou... – Aya diz baixinho, ainda lento, percebendo que Omi está sem camiseta. – Já levantou? Mas não deveria...

Ele se preocupa e tenta se sentar, mas Omi sorri e pousa a mão no peito do ruivo impedindo-o de levantar-se. Seu rosto está radiante.

\- Estou bem. – A mão pequena afasta os cabelos que lhe caem sobre os olhos. Seus dedos delicados passam pelos contornos da face, reconhecendo o rosto que está marcado em sua mente e alma como impresso com fogo. – Ontem você me fez sentir especial... Amado...

_"__Sua voz é tão inocente...__"_ – O pensamento do ruivo admira o rosto angelical. – "_Nem parece que ele está querendo...__"_

\- Mal posso acreditar que tudo isso possa ser real. – Há uma inocência tão grande nestas palavras, mas com um leve toque de malícia. - Eu quero cuidar de você...

\- Sou todo seu... – O ruivo retira o edredom deixando-o cair ao lado da cama, revelando o restante de seu corpo, que agora está totalmente exposto, emoldurado pelo roupão aberto.

Omi o olha, corado, os olhos brilhantes, a respiração acelerada, a imagem da inocência. A única reação de Aya é absoluta surpresa e êxtase, percebendo que apesar da clara timidez, evidenciada por um rubor intenso que se apossa de seu rosto, Omi sabe exatamente o que quer. A língua molha os lábios, demonstrando toda a ansiedade que o domina, enquanto nervosamente despe-se, ficando alguns segundos parado, sentindo o olhar embevecido do ruivo sobre seu corpo.

Ele se deita ao lado de Aya, a cabeça repousando sobre o braço dobrado, a mão livre sobre a face do ruivo. As safiras percorrem lentamente o rosto, o tórax, a cintura, o quadril, a coxa. Olha tudo com admiração e fascínio, inclusive o caminho de pêlos que desce do umbigo abrindo-se no meio das pernas, a curiosidade natural se fixando no pênis. Tão parecido com o seu próprio e tão maravilhosamente diferente. Sente o rosto se aquecendo, ficando embaraçado ao perceber que está encarando...

Mas Aya não está incomodado. Um sorriso surge nos seus lábios, que se sente lisonjeado por ter tal atenção, por ser apreciado pelo seu garoto. Sabe que ele é inocente, não que o loirinho não saiba o que acontece entre dois homens que se amam, mas é inexperiente. O único corpo que já tocou foi o seu próprio. As safiras brilham com desejo enquanto o admiram e seu membro acorda de vez sob aquele olhar lascivo do seu loiro, que volta a fitar seu rosto.

\- Você é tão lindo... – Seu rosto radiante. - Nunca conheci ninguém com uma beleza assim!

\- A beleza está nos seus olhos, Omi. – Os dedos finos tocam o queixo num suave carinho. – E no que sentimos um pelo outro.

Omi fita os olhos violeta e o sorriso sincero e amoroso daquele rosto. A mão longa e fina cobre a sua, guiando os seus movimentos que ainda estão letárgicos e desajeitados.

\- Eu não sei... Eu... Eu quero, mas... – Omi não sabe o que dizer... Não sabe como começar...

Aya guia a pequena mão nessa viagem. Tocando seu peito, simplesmente passando-a em sua pele, mostrando um mundo novo de sensações, na pele que se arrepia toda ao ser tocada.

\- Essa reação é só porque é você quem me toca. – passa os dedos do pequeno nos seus mamilos... E geme, incontrolável, sem desviar os olhos das safiras... – Veja... Sinta como eu... Eu... Quero você...

Continua o passeio das mãos pelo seu corpo, guiando-a até o seu pênis, duro de tanto desejo, pulsante pelo tempo tão longo de espera, depois de tantos sonhos, depois de tantas noites sozinho...

Omi está hipnotizado por aquele olhar. Encontra nele profundo amor e desejo... Segura o membro retesado entre seus dedos, aperta-o levemente e ouve maravilhado o seu ruivo gemer e arquejar... Ainda admira sua beleza, os cabelos cereja espalhados no travesseiro, o corpo abandonado na cama, estremecendo e ofegando ao comando da sua mão, que se movimenta desajeitada, os movimentos limitados pela sua letargia...

Aya percebe a dificuldade do chibi. Aproxima-se dele e o beija, enquanto fecha seus dedos sobre a mão dele em seu membro e faz com que os movimentos fiquem mais lentos e ritmados. O beijo fica ainda mais profundo. Omi está ardente, excitado e quando o beijo termina o seu coraçãozinho dispara ao ver o que sua mão está fazendo com o ruivo...

Aya, corado, os dentes brancos apertando o lábio inferior, os quadris acompanhando o movimento cadenciado de suas mãos juntas. Quanto mais Omi o olha, engolfado pelo prazer, maior é a entrega do ruivo. Os gemidos começam, baixinho, e vão aumentando, mais e mais, até que não agüenta mais e arremete o quadril uma última vez, gozando, sob o olhar maravilhado do seu chibi que continua os movimentos dos dedos até os jorros e os espasmos se acabarem em sua mão, entre seus corpos que se aproximaram naturalmente. Que estão tão juntos agora dando e recebendo amor, carinho e prazer.

\- Foi... Foi... Maravilhoso! – Omi sussurra, as bocas encostadas uma na outra, pelo fim do beijo.

\- Foi... – A voz de Aya ainda rouca de desejo, ansiando por mais, mas sabendo que ainda é cedo para o seu garoto. Sente-se arrebatado por tudo que sente. - Porque você é maravilhoso. Porque eu te amo e você me ama.

Enquanto Aya parece querer se acomodar, trazendo o chibi para si, desejando curtir sua presença, rapidamente percebe que há outra intenção naqueles olhos brilhantes.

\- O que se passa por trás desses olhos azuis? – Fala carinhoso, tocando seus lábios delicadamente.

\- Eu quero... Mais... – Sua voz é envergonhada, mas há fogo em seus olhos.

O ruivo fica paralisado de surpresa com o movimento rápido e espontâneo do garoto, que como um felino escorrega sobre seu corpo e senta sobre seu quadril, curvando-se para beijá-lo com ânsia, tomando seus lábios com violência, para depois lambê-los como um gatinho, enlouquecendo Aya com esta mistura de inocência e luxúria. Suas línguas se cruzam, o pequeno brincando, oferecendo o toque dela, mas se afastando ao perceber que o outro se empolga, fazendo com que este o segure pelos braços no lugar para poder sugá-la com paixão.

\- Sabe... Eu sonhava com você. Todas as noites. – Os olhos violeta fixos no rosto adorado, percebendo que esse assunto o deixa corado. – E imaginava tudo que faria com você...

Omi se curva ainda mais, chegando até ao seu ouvido, as mãos do ruivo correndo por suas costas.

\- Então me mostra algo que sonhou fazer... – O sussurro sai tímido, mas o tom lascivo deixa o ruivo enlouquecido.

Aya o puxa para cima, fazendo com que fique de joelhos, o corpo de Omi maleável, obedecendo a todos os seus comandos, se apoiando na cabeceira da cama. Segura então o quadril do pequeno, aproximando-lhe o pênis de sua própria boca, lambendo delicadamente a glande, descendo para os testículos e para o períneo, onde toca um ponto onde os olhos do chibi escurecem, sentindo o corpo amolecer, temendo cair.

\- AHHHHHH... – Os gritos de Omi são tão espontâneos, sem se preocupar com os amigos ou qualquer um que possa ouvi-lo. Nessa hora são apenas os dois e o puro êxtase.

Percebendo o efeito, o ruivo volta para o membro, tomando-o com a boca, sugando e lambendo, dando leves mordidas na ponta, fazendo o chibi projetar o quadril para frente, como se pedisse por mais.

Omi, quase totalmente entorpecido, não deseja gozar neste momento, quer sentir ainda mais e proporcionar ao seu ruivo tudo que ele sempre quis e se afasta apesar da expressão de decepção de Aya. O garoto está doidinho de desejo, decidido a prolongar esse prazer, resolvendo que fará o mesmo, demonstrando ao outro como isto é absurdamente bom. Passa por seu rosto, curvando-se e beijando-o novamente.

\- Agora é minha vez... – Ele diz afastando-se daquele beijo, encarando os olhos violeta de forma brincalhona.

_"__Como ele pode ser tímido e travesso ao mesmo tempo?__"_ – A surpresa maravilhada de Aya é evidente, observando o garoto que o tira do sério, seguindo-o enquanto desce por seu peito e abdômen, sempre com os olhos presos nos seus. – "_Ele está decidido a me deixar ma...__"_

O pensamento de Aya não se completa, sentindo os lábios deliciosos tocando seu pênis, imitando os movimentos que fizera, mostrando que aprende depressa. A língua percorrendo o mesmo caminho que fizera, meio sem jeito, às vezes muito afobado, noutras, devagar demais. Leva a mão a sua cabeça, afagando-lhe os cabelos loiros, acalmando-o, fazendo com que perceba que eles têm todo o tempo do mundo e essa tranqüilidade vai fazendo com que relaxe e perceba como precisa dosar delicadeza e força, fazendo os olhos do ruivo se fecharem em puro deleite.

\- Isso me enlouquece... – Aya diz alto, sentindo algo que nunca experimentara, a boca suave e quente tomando seu membro, fazendo-o latejar de prazer, sentindo que vai gozar. – Continua... Eu logo vou...

Mas ao ouvir isso o pequeno pára imediatamente o que faz entre as coxas do ruivo, sentando-se sobre as próprias pernas como uma criança, observando-o quieto, percebendo novamente que Aya tem de refrear tudo que sente, enquanto Omi morde o lábio inferior. Não quer em hipótese alguma que ele chegue ao clímax agora. Sente o receio do amado quanto a ele, sua virgindade e inexperiência sendo um grande peso nos ombros daquele que o ama tanto.

O espadachim quase chega ao delírio, mas sente-se decepcionado quando o garoto se afasta... E a pose absurdamente infantil que assume o arrebata, tirando toda sua razão. Quer agarrá-lo ali mesmo, senti-lo, tocá-lo, penetrá-lo como sempre desejou, mas... Logo se acalma e vê que não é certo, pois decidira deixá-lo ditar o ritmo e assim o fará. Sabe que Omi nunca esteve com alguém assim, que apesar de excitado, ainda é inocente e está se deixando levar pelo que dita o corpo, pelo menos acredita que sim, então devem ir devagar, conhecendo o corpo um do outro e chegando à penetração quando estiver mais acostumado.

Omi move-se então languidamente sobre seu corpo, sentando-se mais uma vez sobre o quadril, sentindo o pênis do ruivo ainda latejando sob ele e isso o excita, se esfregando como se brincasse com essa sensação de poder que Aya lhe dera.

\- Seu maluquinho... Ah! - Aya projeta a cabeça para trás, seu membro doendo de tanto desejo, fechando os olhos, tentando segurar o fogo que o consome por dentro. - Você quer me matar?

Ele se curva mais uma vez, encarando de forma atrevida os olhos violeta que voltam a se abrir, enquanto uma de suas mãos toma os dedos finos e os conduz para sua entrada, indicando que quer ser acariciado.

\- Meu lindo... - A mão do ruivo acaricia seu rosto, observando bem de perto os olhos azuis desejosos. - Vamos com calma... Você nunca fez isso.

Sabe que o ruivo também quer, e muito, mas o ama demais e teme machucá-lo. E se Aya teme por ele, receia tudo que possa sentir, vai mostrar ao mesmo o que quer de verdade. Sem tirar os seus olhos dos dele, Omi vai se afastando, movimentos lentos, mas decididos. Leva os próprios dedos à boca, molhando-os e volta a sentar sobre o quadril, enquanto leva os dedos à sua entrada, penetrando-se, preparando-se, para assombro do ruivo que não espera tamanha ousadia.

\- Mas você... – O espadachim custa a acreditar no que o garoto está fazendo. – Não sabe como...

O arqueiro curva-se novamente sobre ele, aproximando-se de seu rosto, falando de forma tão suave e sensual que um forte arrepio percorre toda a pele do ruivo, deixando-o ainda mais excitado do que já está.

\- Meu corpo... – A voz quase infantil soa rouca de desejo. – Ele sabe o que devo fazer.

Esfrega-se novamente até sentir que o membro está pronto, fechando os olhos uns segundos, jogando os cabelos dourados para trás. Passa uma de suas mãos sob seu próprio corpo, levantando-se ligeiramente e se posicionando. Seus olhos voltam a ficar fixos nos do outro, uma atitude de surpresa e descrença no rosto que o encara.

\- Eu quero... - Omi diz decidido, como se fosse algo que precisa fazer. - E vou te dar este presente.

\- Omi... - Aya quer dizer algo, mas a expectativa do que vai acontecer deixa-o sem palavras.

Então o chibi vai descendo, devagar, estabelecendo o ritmo que sua dor suporta, mordendo os lábios para aguentá-la, mas sem um único gemido ou reclamação. Fecha os olhos, uma lágrima solitária escorrendo por seu rosto, mas quando as safiras se abrem... É apenas desejo e satisfação que Aya vislumbra, quase cego de prazer.

Depois disso a razão abandona os dois completamente, Aya tocando o corpo que cada vez se move mais depressa, apenas por pura afobação adolescente e sente que precisa novamente guiá-lo, acalmar sua ânsia e mostrar-lhe a medida certa para dar e receber prazer. Toma então o pênis do chibi com carinho, imprimindo um ritmo compassado, suave inicialmente, mas logo ficando mais vigoroso. E logo acontece a sincronia, o movimento de um modificando o do outro, fazendo ondas de choques elétricos percorrerem os corpos de ambos.

\- Omi... Omi... - Aya se vê tomado pela insanidade, já sem controle, segurando com força uma de suas coxas, enquanto a outra mão continua o seu ritmo, cada vez mais intenso. - Ahhhh... Você é lindo... Delicioso... MEU AMOR.

A dor de Omi transforma-se em prazer, deliciando-se a cada vez que o ruivo o penetra mais fundo, sentindo que a passagem pelo segundo ponto de resistência se torna ainda mais prazerosa, alcançando finalmente um local onde o mundo deixa de existir. Perde a noção de tudo, os sons seus e de Aya tão distantes... Mas 'meu amor' ecoa em seu ser, fazendo de cada movimento seu seja mais significativo, refletindo todo o deleite que o consome.

\- Ahhhhh... Humm... Eu quero... - Não há mais sinais de sua timidez, apenas da criatura angelical tomada pela luxúria, os olhos azuis se ocultando por trás das pálpebras que se fecham, procurando aproveitar cada instante dos espasmos que tomam conta de seu corpo. - Mais... Mais...

Acaba por gozar sobre a barriga do ruivo, que aumenta ainda mais o ritmo de sua entrada, agora acompanhando os movimentos do chibi, perdendo toda a razão, sentindo que eles são tudo e o mundo nada, um jorro quente saindo dele com um leve ardor gostoso, sentindo o calor de dentro daquele corpo tão apertadinho inundado por sua onda quente.

Omi cai esgotado sobre o corpo esguio, sendo abraçado com carinho, sentindo a umidade entre eles, mas que o calor daqueles braços supera. Gostaria de ficar ali para o resto da vida, mas sabe que não é preciso. Estão juntos, se amam e estarão assim para sempre. Se algum dia acreditou em contos de fadas... Este se tornou -o quieto, percebendo novamente a decepçoca suave e quente tomando seu membro, fazendo-o latejar de prazer, sentindo Aconchega-se mais a seu peito, pensando em tudo que já lhe acontecera e como esse momento parece mágico. Suas mãos se entrelaçam devagar, enquanto Aya beija sua testa delicadamente. Aprendeu que a realidade não é um carrasco que apenas lhe tira tudo de bom. O destino é feito por ele mesmo, por suas escolhas, podendo a realidade também lhe trazer esperança e amor. E esse lábio que o beija lhe devolveu a felicidade com suas palavras, esse corpo que o abraça lutou por ele e essa mão, que se enlaça a seus dedos e se entremeia em seus cabelos, guiou-o para fora da escuridão, o salvou de si mesmo e de seus fantasmas. Ele é seu herói e... Ao seu lado não teme mais nada.

_"Todo esse tempo_

_Não posso acreditar que não pude ver_

_Estive perdido na escuridão, mas você estava na minha frente."_

**FIM**

**ooOoo**

Agradeço de coração a todas as pessoas que leram a fic, mesmo que não tenham tido a oportunidade de deixar algumas palavrinhas de review.

Continuo a dar muitos beijos na minha querida beta **Samantha Tiger **e na minha amiga **Yume****Vy** que a leu e deu algumas de suas maravilhosas sugestões. Sei que vc acabou se atrasando com a sua e isso dá um sabor especial a sua ajuda. Vcs merecem agradecimentos mil.

Espero que gostem e COMENTEM! PLEASE!

13/09/2007

03:28 PM

**Lady Anúbis**


End file.
